Change can be good
by Girlz-Rule
Summary: Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?
1. Chapter 1

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie.**

**Chapter One:**

**Pony POV:**

I'm a student at NYU. Who would have thought that a guy like me, Ponyboy Curtis, would have ever gone a college, much less a college away home. After about a month I started to miss the gang and my brothers, but I got past it. I've been here in NYU for 5 months now, and school so far hasn't been too hard. My roommate, Jason, is pretty cool, and we've become friends over the past month, but it's still not the kind friendship that Johnny and I had.

"Hey Curtis you ready to go yet?" Jason asked me. We were going to a huge dorm party in the other dorm party, it was actually fun to be one of the 'more popular' kids for once.

"ya, I'll be out in a sec." I said as a knock appeared on the door. "can you get the door?" I asked before walking out of the bathroom that I had been in greasing my hair.

"hey Ponyboy, ready to head out for the party?" my girl-friend, Maddie asked. She wasn't a girlfriend, she was just a friend to me that happened to be a girl. We had a couple of classes together so we became pretty close.

"ya, who's your friend?" I asked her, noticing that there was a EXTREMLEY pretty girl standing next to her.

"oh this is my friend Jamie, Jamie this is Ponyboy." Maddie introduced us.

"hi."

"hi." She said back.

"mhm" Jason said from behind me.

"oh, uh sorry… this is my roommate Jason, he's gonna be coming with us tonight." I informed the girls.

"that cool. So come on peeps! Lets get this party started!" Maddie said as she started to dance down the hall. She reminded me a lot of Sodapop, which made me miss the guys even more.

**At the party:**

Jamie and I were dancing together pretty much the whole night, and every time I looked over at Maddie, she was either dancing, drinking, talking, or making out with Jason. _I knew they'd hit it off!_ I thought to myself as I mentally patted myself on the back for my excellent matchmaking skills.

I don't really know how but after three hours at the party Jamie and I were in a bedroom, making out. I remembered having a couple of beers but I couldn't remember much else.

Jamie was really pretty, she had red hair that was shoulder length and a very nice figure.

I woke up the next morning next to Jamie, and a smile slowly crept upon my face. After Jamie woke up we stayed laying there for a while but then decided that we better get out of whoever's dorm we were in before some teacher or dorm adviser found us.

**Short chapter I know. The next chapter will be soon, if enough people like the story. Please R&R.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Pony POV:**

Later that day Jason and I were sitting in our dorm, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jason asked as he picked it up.

"Ponyboy Curtis? Ya one sec, he's right here." Jason said to the receiver before passing it to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"HEY PONYBOY!" the WHOLE gang and I'm guessing their girls too, screamed.

"hey guys, thanks for making me permanently death." I joked.

"so how's College, Pone?" Soda asked.

"by the way you're on speaker phone." I heard Two-Bit say.

"it's fine I guess, I miss Tulsa though." I told them.

"ya, what do you miss the most?" Soda asked.

"hmmm… either the Dingo or the Nightly Double I guess." I joked.

"ha, ha. Very funny smarty." Soda replied.

"na, it's defiantly you guys."

"have you made any friends?" Soda asked.

"ya, a couple."

"the guy who answered the phone one of them?"

"ya, he's also my roommate." I told them.

"got yourself any girls yet?" Dally asked and I could hear someone slap him across the back of the head.

"ya, I got one." I laughed. And just like on que Maddie, and Jamie came into the room.

"thought we'd study together." Maddie said as she sat by Jason, and Jamie sat by me.

"that her now?" Two-Bit asked me, I was shocked that they'd heard her.

"nope, Maddie is just a friend." I told them.

"suuuuuuuuure, Pone, you believe what you will." Two-Bit joked.

"this is one of the things I don't miss. That's for sure." I laughed.

"so how many of y'all have girls of your own?" I turned the table.

"I got myself a pretty little blonde, her names Sam." Two-Bit said. "Dal and Sylvia are on again, Steve and Evie are still going together, Johnny got himself a pretty brunette called Nancy, Soda got himself a blonde named Katie, and Darry even got himself a brunette called Kayla." He finished.

"that's great. So how many of y'all are betting on how long Dally and Sylvia are gonna be together this time?" I asked, knowing I'd get at least Two-Bit and Steve in trouble.

"no of them, I told them that if I found out any of them were betting they'd be done forever." Dally said, and I laughed.

"come Ponyboy get off the phone already I need help with this English assignment." Maddie complained. English was one of the many subjects we had together.

"just hold on a sec, you sound like a five year old." I joked.

"oh ya? Well I'll show you five year old!" Maddie said as she jumped on me, causing me to drop the phone onto the bed. After a few minutes of wrestling I had forgotten that the guys were still on the line, and I had Maddie pinned down on my bed, with me straddling her waist and holding her hands above her head. I had only known Maddie for a couple of months, but we'd already become really close.

"since when are you good at wrestling?" Maddie asked.

"you're forgetting that I grew up with six guys who loved to wrestle." I laughed.

"HELLO? ANYONE THERE?" I hardly heard Two-Bit say. I got off of Maddie and told the gang that'd I had some homework to get to but that I'd call them later.

"k, just don't forget." Soda warned me.

"never!" I said before hanging up.

"who was that anyway?" Jason asked.

"my brothers and friends from back home." I informed them.

"they're loud, man. When they said 'hey Ponyboy' I could even hear it, and I'm all the way on the other side of the room." Jason stated.

"ya. Try growing up with them." I said.

"are they really that bad?" Jamie asked.

"what? No I didn't mean it like that. They just have a tendency to be louder than usual, is all." I recovered.

"oh, well anyways… I still don't get this English assignment." Maddie saved me.

The rest of the night was spent with the four of us finishing most of our homework and then heading out to a movie.

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure when Chapter 3 will be up, but it won't be too long. Please R&R******


	3. Chapter 3

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Ponyboy POV:**

Two months later and Jamie and I were still going strong, Jason and Maddie were really hitting it off, and I was really starting to miss the gang, especially since the Christmas holidays were coming up in a few weeks and I wasn't going home to spend them with the gang.

I was taking Jamie out that night, and Jason and Maddie were going out too. I was taking her to a fancy restaurant so I had to wear dress pants and a decent shirt, and I couldn't wear my normal amount of hair grease. I had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door I answered it and sure enough, Jamie was standing right if front of me. She was wearing a halter top red dress that went down to her knees.

At the restaurant:

The night hadn't even really started and Jamie was already nervous, not that she had anything to be nervous about. She was always fidgeting or looking around. She reminded me a lot of Sodapop, someone who couldn't sit still for longer than 15 minutes at a time.

"you ok? You seem a little nervous." I asked her.

"ummm… not really. Look, Ponyboy we really need to talk." She said.

"ok."

"I'm going back home to L.A." she blurted out.

"what? Why?" I asked.

"I'm just not sure that this is right for me. I mean don't get me wrong these last two months have been great, but… I'm really getting home sick and I'm confused about a lot of things right now. And I think I just have to go home." She said. And as if she had said enough she stood up, and left me all alone at the restaurant.

Jason and Maddie came back to the dorm around 11:00 laughing and smiling, and seeing as I wasn't in the mood for any fun I left for a walk. That was probably one of the stupidest things I'd ever done, taking a walk in Central Park at 11:00 at night. I was walking and I wasn't even that far into the Park when a gang decided to jump me.

"where's your cash punk?" one asked. I was scared at that point but having all those years of practice with the gang and the socs I was good at hiding that fact.

"don't have none with me." I said. I was thankful that I had been having a cig while walking cause it help me calm down my nerves a bit, and it made me look tougher.

"oh ya? Well then I guess we'll just have to BEAT it outta ya." Another spoke up.

"what a minute guys, there's something about this guy." Another spoke, and I'm guessing he was the leader seeing as no one argued. "where you from?" he asked.

"East Tulsa." I told him.

"You know Dallas Winston or Tim Shepard?" he asked again.

"I should. I grew up with Dally and Tim both." I told them.

"ya?"

"ya."

"how do we know that you ain't lying?" one asked.

" would I lie to a gang of guys that know Dallas Winston and Tim Shepard?" I asked. I wasn't so nervous anymore, seeing as they knew Dally and Tim, unless of course… they had, had a bad experience with them.

"he's right. So what's your name kid?" the leader asked.

"Ponyboy Curtis." I told him.

"alright, well next time you talk to Dallas or Tim, you tell them that you had a nice little run in with the Tigers, k?" the leader told me and they all walked away.

I was a little dazed as I continued my walk, I couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if those guys hadn't known about Dally, and Tim, and Jamie. Before I knew it I was at the dorms again, I opened the door and Jason and Maddie were sitting on Jason's bunk still talking, smiling, and laughing. I groaned and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I came out, and Maddie was still there, I got into bed and fell asleep. I'm not sure if they even knew I was there, but it didn't matter, I was happy that I didn't have to act like everything was ok, or that I didn't have to tell them everything that had happened.

The next few weeks were hard, the gang had called to say Merry Christmas, and I got to talk to everyone privately, which was good cause I got to talk to Johnny about my problem with Jamie. After Windrixville Johnny and I got really close, things that I couldn't tell to Soda even, I found a way to tell Johnny. I pretty much forgotten about Jamie, and the summer was coming up. I couldn't wait for the summer, I could get out of the dorms and have a real vacation, somehow Darry and Sodapop had gotten enough money to pay for plane tickets so that I could visit during the summer.

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy. I'm also sorry for the short chapters, but they will get longer soon enough don't worry! And I'll have a gang pov next chapter. Anyways please R&R in the meantime.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Sodapop POV:**

It was hard with Ponyboy off in college; the gang just wasn't the same. It was even harder when he couldn't come home for Christmas, but we'd survived and it only encouraged me, Darry, and even the rest of the gang, to work harder to raise some money so that Pony could come for the summer.

"I wonder if he'll bring his girl, Jamie." Two-Bit said while we were at the airport waiting for Pony to show up. We all wanted to meet his girlfriend, except for Johnny for some reason, and we all wanted him to meet our ladies, therefore we brought them over.

"I hardly doubt it." Johnny said.

"Why have you been so resistant towards Ponyboy and Jamie?" I finally asked the question that had been on everyone's mind for weeks.

"She broke up with him." He blurted out.

"What? When?" Darry asked the next question.

"she broke up with him a few weeks before Christmas, apparently she felt home sick and confused or something and she just needed to go back home to L.A." he informed us. "But you didn't hear from me."

"poor Pone. Why didn't we know about this?" I asked.

"Cause he didn't really want to talk about it, he just needed to tell someone, so when we called him at Christmas he told me." Johnny said.

"Wow, I guess we should have figured it. I mean he doesn't talk about her anymore, that's kinda a big clue." Dally spoke up.

"But you guys can't let on that you know. Just let him come out and tell ya. Until then act like ya don't know." Johnny said, and everyone mumbled a 'fine' or 'alright'.

"Hey, you know who'd be perfect for Pony?" Sylvia asked all of a sudden.

"Who?" Dally asked.

"Angela Shepard." Sylvia said. Darry had a look that had 'no way' written all over it.

"No way!" he finally said.

"Why not Dar? She's not that bad a person, she's his age, and she's pretty cute." Two-Bit defended, apparently he thought they'd make a good match too.

"Why not just let Ponyboy choose his next girlfriend?" I said, and everyone dropped it. It wasn't too long after that, that Ponyboys plane landed.

**Ponyboy POV:**

I was a little nervous about seeing the gang again. I still hadn't told them about my run in with the 'Tigers' and Johnny was the only one that knew about Jamie. My plane landed and it took a way until I finally got into the airport, but when I did I saw the whole gang waiting for me with their girlfriends.

"Hey guys!" I said when I finally reached them. I was embraced by hugs from Johnny, Soda, and Darry, Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit just gave me a pat on the back though.

"So how's college?" Soda asked. They had decided to take me to a restaurant after leaving the airport.

"It's fun. I mean it's a little hard being so far from Tulsa all the time, but it's definitely fun." I told them, I felt bad that Darry had to miss out on his opportunity to go to college because of me.

"Ya? How's your dormie roommate?" Soda asked.

"he's cool, he's from Florida, so he wasn't so much into going to the dorm parties at first but after I talked him into going to a few, he was became a party animal. There's not one dorm party that we haven't been to." I told them.

"Ya? So are they as good as Buck's parties? Or Tim's?" Dally asked.

"Oh ya. They're 10 times better, they're 10 times wilder even. It's pretty hard to keep sober when you're there." I told them and I could see that Darry was about to give me hard talk about it so I quickly added… "But I've managed to stay sober at most of them."

"You usually take that girl of yours, what's her name Jamie?" Two-Bit asked. _Oh boy,_ I thought_ here it comes, the dreaded truth._

"Uh… no, not really."

"Why not?"

"We kinda broke up." I told them, and I could tell by their expressions that they already knew. "So when did Johnny tell y'all?" I asked.

"Not too long ago." Steve said.

"You know Ponyboy, you outta try askin Angie Shepard out. She's a real babe, and you two would be really cute together." Sylvia told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya, she's just like you. A total party animal!" Two-Bit joked.

"So how are you doing with the school work?" Darry asked. Leave it to Darry to ask that question.

"It's alright. It's no too hard, but it's definitely harder than high school." I told them.

"Have you had any problems with any gangs?" Johnny asked me.

"Oh, ya. Thanks for reminding me Johnny! I almost forgot. Dal, I had a little run in with your friends the 'Tigers'." I told him. He had, had a smile on his face, but it disappeared pretty quickly when I said that. Everyone saw this and Soda and Darry started to get worried.

"They didn't hurt ya too bad did they? I mean I haven't seen them for years but if they're anything like they used to be, they're like 10 socs with switchblades against one greaser." Dally made everyone worry even more.

"Nah," I said with a smile on my face. "Being a greaser came through for me, for once."

"What do you mean?" Soda asked.

"They saw the amount of hair grease in my hair and asked me where I was from. I told them East Tulsa, and they went on to ask me if I knew Dallas Winston and Tim Shepard. I told them I outta seeing as I practically grew up with them, and they set me free." I laughed.

"See, I knew that knowing me would help ya out once in your life." Dally smirked.

"So who's that babe, Maddie or somethin, that you've mentioned a couple of times?" Two-Bit asked.

"oh, she's just a friend. She's in a lot of my classes."

"why not ask her out?" Steve asked.

"cause she's dating my roommate, Jason. Plus, she's not really my type."

"hey, if she's a girl, then she's your type." Dally said and Sylvia smacked him on the back of the head.

We all got our food and kept talking while we ate. Most of the questions were thrown towards me, but I got a few in. I had a few questions for the girls in the gang's lives. I found out that Steve and Evie had gotten married, Two-Bit and Sam were married, and that Soda and Katie, and Darry and Kayla were engaged but hadn't gotten married yet cause 'it didn't feel right without me'.

"come on, let's head home. I'm sure you're tired from your trip, and it's getting pretty late." Darry said before we left the restaurant.

**Here's another chapter. I hope y'all like it. Chapter 5 should be up soon enough, but please R&R in the meantime.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Ponyboy POV:**

The ride to the house was pretty interesting, I found out that Dally and Sylvia had, had a kid last year. His name's Mason apparently. Dally and Sylvia weren't planning on getting married, but the whole gang thinks that they will in the next year or so. Over the nest few weeks the gang helped Darry and Kayla get ready for their wedding, which was set for June 6, and then we started on Soda and Katie's, theirs was set for Aug 10. It felt a little weird being around the gang, I felt a little out of place, everyone was happy and everything and I was only pretending to be happy. I was happy to be with the gang, don't get me wrong, but being around all of them with their girlfriends, just made me realize that I missed Jamie more than I thought.

Darry's wedding day was a little hectic. We were all in our house trying to get ready and Darry and Kayla couldn't see each other before the wedding(a myth that Soda heard somewhere) so we were trying to keep them away from each other the whole time, which was a little hard considering that the house was so small. But we ended up getting through it. Soda and I were Darry's best men, and Katie and Angie Shepard (apparently she and Kayla were good friends) were Kayla's bridesmaids.

At the after party thingy, the whole gang was dancing with their girls. Darry looked really happy, Soda said that the only thing that could probably make this day better for him was if mom and dad had been there, and when I asked him why that he said 'because… you're off in college making something of yourself, he has a good, stable job finally, me and Steve own the DX now, and he's got Kayla'.

I ended up dancing with Angie and talking with her a lot during the after party, somehow I ended up asking her out on a date. I was relieved when she said that she'd love to go out with me, and we made a date for that weekend.

"told you that Angie was a good match for ya." Sylvia said when we were back at the house. We were all sitting in the living room talking, Soda was sitting on the couch with Katie in his lap, Darry was in his armchair with Kayla on his lap, and Steve and Evie were sitting on the floor, Two-Bit and Sam took up the other part of the couch, Johnny and Nancy were sitting on the other couch with Dally and Sylvia who was holding their one year old son.

"whatcha talking bout?" Steve asked.

"you didn't notice that they danced together during the whole after party?" Dally had to point out.

"ya. You two seemed to be getting pretty close." Two-Bit joked.

"did you ask her out?" Johnny asked, he must have seen the smile I was trying to hide.

"ya." I said trying to sound casual.

"and, what's she say?" Darry asked me.

"well… lets just say, I won't be home since 8 on Saturday night." I said with a smile on my face. It was probably the happiest I'd been since Jamie dumped me that one night.

"YES! My baby brother has a date with Angie Shepard!" Soda yelled.

"are you sure that that's a good thing?" Steve said. "I mean you know what Angie's like. She's practically slept with half the greasers in Tulsa."

"that doesn't mean that Pony's gotta do anything with her." Kayla said.

"ya, plus it's not like I haven't done nothing with any girl before." I said.

"ALRIGHT PONYBOY!" Two-Bit shouted.

We spent the rest of the night talking and playing poker, pretty much any normal night at the Curtis house. And before I knew it, it was Saturday night and I was getting ready for my date with Angie.

"come on Pone, we wanna see ya before you leave." Soda shouted from the living room.

"alright, alright! God, y'all are acting like this is my first date ever." I said as I came into the living room.

"well, well, welly, well, well. Don't you look dandy." Soda joked. I laughed at his remark and left the house.

The night went considerably well, I took Angie to the Dingo, and then to a movie. When I dropped her off at her house we ended up kissing for what seemed like forever. When we finally pulled apart I watched her get into her apartment and walked to my car.

**Sorry for another short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to add and I wanted to post a new chapter tonight. Anyways next chapter will be up soon, please R&R in the meantime.:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Pony POV:**

I had a really good time with Angie that night, and I hoped that when I got home, the guys would be asleep. Boy was I wrong, the guys were drinking and playing poker (even Darry) with Elvis blasting through the speakers of the radio, and the girls (except Sylvia, who I was guessing was watching the baby) were talking and watching some women's channel on tv. I guess Two-Bit had to get out of his habit of watching Mickey all the time.

"hey Ponyboy! Come and join the game!" Steve shouted over the radio. Steve and I had grown to like each other at least a little bit over the last couple years.

"sure, why not." I said as I grabbed a chair from the corner of the kitchen and sat in between Two-Bit and Johnny. Of course Two-Bit being Two-Bit, he passed me a beer as soon as I sat down. I looked at Darry before I starting drinking from it, I mean I have drank before at dorm parties, but it's different when your guardian is there watching you. He seemed ok with it, so I took a gulp and took a look at my cards. I don't really know how, but three hours later I had won forty dollars and Soda was going crazy dancing around the living room with Sandy.

"you guys let him drink WAY too much." Sandy said once Soda finally sat down with Sandy in his lap. We were all sitting around the living room watching a scary movie that Sam had found while flipping through the channels. Knowing the guys, they'd ask me about my date with Angie sooner or later and since I've never been one to kiss and tell; I outsmarted them and said I was going to bed before any of them could ask.

**Soda POV:**

"Pony left before any of us got to ask him bout his date" Two-Bit whined after Ponyboy left to go to bed.

"that's probably why he left." Darry told us all.

"what ya mean?" Steve asked.

"he probably didn't wanna tell us bout the date and knowing we'd ask he left before we had a chance to." Darry told him.

"you think it went that bad?" I asked.

"no, maybe it was good, but knowing Ponyboy, he's not one to blab about a chick right after the first date, unlike any of you."

"hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked.

"means that he's not a jerk." Johnny filled Steve in.

"well, maybe he won't tell us, but Angie and I are still good friends since I hung out with Tim's gang so if I call her up maybe she'll tell me. And if she doesn't tell me, then we can get Kayla to try. We all know they're good friends." Dally said with a mischievous smile on as he went over to the phone and started to dial Angie's number.

"hey Angie, so I was just wondering… how was yours and Ponys date tonight?" Dally asked. It was a couple of seconds before Dally said. "cool, alright I see ya around then. Bye."

Dally turned to look at us and said.

"well I got the dish. Apparently they went to the Dingo for dinner, then to a movie, and when he dropped her off at her house… they made out in front of her door." Dally finished, smiling a smile of approval to my brother's date.

_**A Month Later:**_

**Pony POV:**

I was walking down the hallway to my dorm room. It had been a great summer and I was gonna miss the gang, and Angie, but I sure was glad to be back to a place where I controlled my own destiny.

I stopped right before my door, there was a sleeping baby on the floor right in front of my dorm room and a note was attached to the bassinet. I took the note thinking it was for Jason and what I read shocked me.

_Dear Ponyboy Curtis,_

_I know I should have told you about the baby earlier but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it quite yet so I just went back to LA. It's been a really rough first two months, and I can't go on any longer. I was gonna give her to an adoption agency but I thought maybe you'd like a chance first. She doesn't have a name yet so that's all up to you, but she was born on July 15__th__ and she's been healthy so far. She has a tendency to wake up crying bloody murder some nights but it's nothing to worry about…I think._

_Jamie Bogs, _

_Ex- girlfriend and child's mother._

_P.S. I'm sorry!_

**The End!**

**I know that this ended pretty quickly, and I planned for it to be much longer originally but I kind of lost the spirit/ interest in the story so I thought I'd end it here. I might end up picking up on it in a few weeks, or maybe even months. But this is all for now. Sorry folks but the idea just kinda died down. I'll try my hardest to get bad the motive for this story, but I can't guarantee it'll come. ******

**Girlz – rule**

**P.S. please don't hate me! If enough people want me to continue then I probably will, not having will power over a lot of pleading people is a weakness of mine. ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Pony POV:**

_A baby? No way! I couldn't be a father, not now! How could this be happening to me? what's the gang gonna say, much less think? What will Darry and Soda say?! _ Those questions were the only questions running through my mind as I picked up the basinet and brought it into my dorm room._ I don't even know how to take care of a baby! Wait…does this dorm allow kids? Of course not! Great now I'm also gonna have to get an apartment, and I can't ask Darry and Soda to pay for it all, meaning I'm gonna have to get a job. But how do I take care of a baby and have a job and go to school? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This isn't going to work. Maybe if I just tell Soda and Darry about the baby then they'll understand and pay for most of the rent, and I'll just pay the bills, that way I don't have to work as much and I can actually take care of this baby. Wait! No, that won't work, cause I can't tell Darry or Soda._

At this point, I was making myself sick from all these negative thoughts, that only added up to one thing…_**I'M SCREWED!!**_

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" the baby started crying. _Great, just what I need!_ I thought as I went over to my bed, where I had put the baby and tried to stop her from crying. Just tehn something hit me… I still had to name her. I, of course, wanted carry on the Curtis tradition of original names, so I named her Malvina (Mally for short).

Two months later:

**Johnny POV:**

I was at my apartment one night with Nancy, after a date, when the phone rang. I got up from the couch, where we had been watching a movie, and picked up the phone.

"hello?" I answered.

"JOHNNY! You gotta help me man, I'm dieing here!" it was Ponyboy, and he sounded nervous, and impatient.

"calm down Pone, what's going on?" I asked. not only did he sound nervous and impatient, but he also sounded frustrated, tired, and angry.

"I can't take it anymore! I thought I could handle it but I can't! it's impossible, I thought I'd take care of her and graduate college, get a job and show Darry that I could do it, but I can't! it's only been two months and I'm already dieing!" he replied.

"take care of what? Pony you need to be more clear."

"I'm a… a… a father, Johnny." He stammered out.

"WHAT?" I couldn't believe what he had just said! I mean when Dallas had told us a year and a half ago that Silvia was pregnant and it was his, we weren't that surprised. But Ponyboy a father?

"Jaime left cause she was pregnant, and when I came back from summer vacation there was a baby in front of my dorm room with a note saying it was mine. That's why I talked Darry into letting me get an apartment! I thought I could keep it a secret and graduate and come to Tulsa and surprise everyone, but it's been two months and I'm ready to go insane!" he explained.

"wow, Ponyboy I don't know what to say. Shouldn't you be talking to Soda and Darry about this?"

"no, I can't! I don't want them to know! I wanna do this the way I planned, I just need a week or so off!"

"Pony, I can't help you."

"why not?

"well, one cause I don't know nothing bout babies, and two I'm all the way in Tulsa."

"oh, ya. Man I'm really loosing it, aren't i?"

"what's the baby's name?"

"Malvina Linda Curtis. Jaime said she couldn't choose so I got to pick her name."

"original, I see."

"course, what else did you expect? Brittany, Mary, Katie, Amy, or something?" I laughed at how relaxed he sounded all of a sudden. It's as if as soon as he started to talk about her he forgot about his problems.

"I wonder what the gang will think."

"no! Johnny you have to promise that you won't tell them! I know that this is a hard secret to keep, especially from the gang, but you have to promise!"

"I dunno Pone…"

"please Johnny."

"alright, fine. But you'll owe me in two years when you graduate and move back to Tulsa." I said.

"thanks so much! I gotta go, Mally is starting to stir, bye Johnny."

**Well there you go, like I said it's not very good, next chapter will be up a.s.a.p. but I can't guarantee soon cause I've got exams coming up so all my teachers are giving out extra homework. Next chapter will be two years ahead, when Mally is two and Ponyboy is graduating college, and yes Maddie, and Jason are still in the story I just didn't mention they in this chapter. Please R&R.:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 8:**

Author's note: like I said, this chapter is two years after the last one, meaning that Ponyboy, Maddie, and Jason are graduating.

**Pony POV:**

The last two years had not been easy, every summer or/and Christmas Soda and Darry wanted me to come to Tulsa but I never wanted to tell them about Mally, so I never could come. School was hard too, with a job and a baby it outta be. Mally was getting pretty big, she had started walking already, and she was able to talk a little and I had taken her to the doctors last year to figure out what was wrong with her sleeping. Every night she'd wake up screaming and the only way to get her to calm down was for me to stay with her for the rest of the night, the doctor came to the conclusion that she had a very rare disease called N.M.D, which stands for Nightmare disease. It's where a child with a good imagination has really bad nightmares about anything that scares them or anything bad that has ever happened to them. I bet she got it from me, but that doesn't matter.

Maddie and Jason were married, they had gotten married last year and they were extremely happy. They helped me out with Mally as much as possible, mostly cause I didn't have to pay them and they just simply loved her. They were moving to Tulsa with me so that they'd get to grow up with her, they had gotten so close that it was like we were really related. Johnny was still the only one out of the gang that knew about her, and I was grateful for that. He'd call every Christmas to say 'Merry Christmas' and he called to say 'Happy Birthday' last year. Dallys and Silvias son, Mason was three now and Dally and Silvia had finally tied the knot a year and a half ago but that's as much as I really know. Neither Darry and Kayla nor Soda and Katie had any kids yet, but they said they were working on it. Don't ask what that means, cause truthfully I don't wanna think about it. Johnny and Nancy had gotten married last summer I heard, I really wanted to be there, and Johnny really wanted me there but then again there was the problem with Mally. I ended up being able to go to the wedding after all because Maddie and Jason said that they could take care of Mally for one whole week, so it worked out fine. One night Johnny and I went out for a beer, just the two of us, and I got to tell him about Mally and show him a few pictures of her that I had in my wallet.

I kept wondering what it'd be like to be the only single person from the gang, yet have a kid. _Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough_ I thought to myself. At the moment Mally, Jason, Maddie and I were on our way to Tulsa. The closer we got to Tulsa the more nervous I got. I had asked Johnny over the phone to persuade the gang to let him pick me up at the airport all alone, but knowing the gang there was a very small chance that they listened to him. Johnny was really excited to meet Mally, I was excited for him to meet her, and she was excited to meet him. If I could be certain that the rest of the gang would react and be as supportive as Johnny then I wouldn't have anything to worry about, but I knew they'd all be different.

I fell asleep an hour after we got on the plane and I didn't wake up until we were there.

"Daddy, Daddy we hewe, we hewe!" Mally said from the seat beside me.

"Hey, what do you know, we really are." I said and I knew I sounded as nervous as I actually was.

"Hey, listen Pone, it'll be alright. I doubt that your brother will yell at you in front of Mally, so all you have to do is keep Mally with you at all times." Jason said.

"Ya, right."

I took Mally, and set her on my right hip, and took our carry bags in the other arm. We ot out of our seats and started to walk down the aisle, my heart beating faster and faster with every step.

**Johnny POV:**

It was hard but I had talked the gang into stating at the house while I picked up Ponyboy at the airport all alone. I heard that his flight had landed and my heart began to beat faster. Not only was I going to see my best friend after a whole year, but I was also going to meet his friends, Maddie and Jason, and his daughter, Malvina(Mally) Linda Curtis.20 minutes after the plane landed I spotted Ponyboy through a crowd of people, I raised my hand and waved to him until he saw me and started to make his way over.

"hey Johnny!" he said when he reached me. I gave him a quick hug and then shook hands with his friends.

"where's Mally go?" Maddie asked looking around us.

"Mally what did we discuss before we left home?" Pony said looking over his shoulder, before he turned around and picked up his daughter, and then turned to face me again.

"Johnny, this is my daughter Malvina Mally Linda Curtis." Ponyboy said, holding a shy little girl. She wasn't too big, probably about average for a two year old girl. She had Pony's green eyes and auburn hair that was slightly more towards the red side. I guessed that Jaime had, had red hair. I could have sworn that, that little girl was a female version of a very young Ponyboy, sort of.

"hi, there Mally." I said to her.

"hewow" she said to me, and smiled at her little-kid accent, as did Ponyboy, Maddie and Jason.

"alright what do you say we go get your bags, and head over to my apartment so y'all can drop off your bags before we head over to the house." I told them.

"sure, but Johnny are you sure that it's alright if we stay with you while we look for our own places?" Maddie asked.

"ya, it's no problem."

"ya, don't worry, we've already got an apartment lined up, that my parents bought for us, we can move in next week the building owner said." Jason told her.

"well, alright then." She agreed and we were off to get the bags.

**Pony POV:**

We got the bags, went to Johnny's car and drove off to his apartment. It wasn't a very long ride, but it was long enough for Mally to get talkative. She was a pretty outgoing kid, she's usually shy with someone for the first few minutes but if she sees that I know them and I seem to have a good bond with that person, she gets outgoing.

"unca Johnny know daddy fow wong time?" she asked as we passed the park, that brought back the memories of when Johnny and I killed that soc, and became the closest of friends. "

"ya, I've know your daddy for a long time. I've known him since he was three." Johnny was telling Mally when I snapped out of my daze.

"so how far exactly is your place?" I asked as we pulled onto a street that was two or three streets away from the original Curtis house.

"not much farther, in fact it's at the end of this street." Johnny replied. Two minutes later Johnny pulled up in front of a building, and we got out, got our bags, and went inside. Johnny's apartment was on the second floor so we had to take the elevator. When we got inside Johnny told us where we'd be sleeping, we put our bags in the rooms. I packed a bag for Mally, normal things like juice, diapers, and her pills(in case she fell asleep). When the doctor diagnosed Mally with N.M.D he gave me pills for her. I'm pretty sure they were sleeping pills, but all he said was that they should make her tired enough to stop her imagination from running during her sleep, and if they couldn't stop it then they'd slow it down. After I had packed the bags we left for the 'Curtis house'.

"so do Soda and Katie still live in the house?" I asked Johnny.

"ya, Darry, Kayla, Soda, and Katie are all living there still. The gang doesn't sleep over as much, of course, but there are those special occasions still." Johnny filled me in. "I'm betting that we'll all staying in the living room talking for so long that tonight will be one of those special occasions." He said, and it didn't bother to occur to me that, that couldn't happen.

As we drove up the street I saw the house come into view, and my stomach felt like it was doing summersaults.

"ready?" Johnny asked me as we walked up the steps to the front porch.

"not really, but it doesn't look like I have much of a choice." I replied, and we walked right in.

"Hey guys! Look who finally joined us after all these years!" Two-Bit joked as everyone made their way into the living room to see me, Maddie, and Jason standing by Johnny. I was standing partly behind Johnny so that no one could see Mally, but when everyone started rushing over to hug me and introduce themselves to Maddie and Jason, Mallygot scared, jumped out of my arms and hid behind my legs. I was surprised that no one noticed her, I mean it wasn't a very good hiding spot but I was pretty glad.

"Hey little bro! how ya been?" Soda asked me when it was finally his turn to give me a hug.

"fine, I guess." I said as I hugged him back. After everyone was introduced to one another, and I had hugged everyone Jason brought up the dreaded statement/ question.

"where'd Mally go again?" he asked me, and received a pretty cold glare in return.

"who's Mally?" Darry asked.

"she your new girl Pone?" Steve joked.

"no." I said and looked over my shoulder, took a deep breath and said… "Mally come on out here, please." She obeyed, and everyone's mouths dropped open.

"who's this?" Kayla asked, squatting down so she was almost eye level to Mally. I squatted down and told Mally to introduce herself to everyone.

"my name is Mawvina Mawy Winda Cuwtis." She said as she kneeled against my legs.

"huh?" Two-Bit spoke up after a minute of silence. I picked Mally up and said…

"everyone I'd like you to meet my daughter, Malvina Mally Linda Curtis."

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not sure when the next one will be up but like I said I can't guarantee anytime soon cause of all my exams coming up. Anyways in the mean time please R&R.:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Pony POV:**

"YOURE DAUGHTER?" everyone shouted at once, making Mally hang on to my shirt and lean against my chest even harder. She liked to stick to me when she got scared and she got scared when there were a lot of people in one room and she didn't know lots of them.

"yes, my daughter." I said. Somehow I couldn't take my eyes off of Soda and Darry, which was easy seeing as they were standing right beside each other. I wanted to know what the rest of the gang thought but I just couldn't take my eyes off of Darry and Soda. They both seemed upset, angry, happy, hurt, and surprised.

"why don't I take Mally outside for a minute?" Maddie asked me as she took Maddie out of my grasp and walked outside, followed by all the women (including Silvia who was also taking Mason). Jason and Johnny stayed behind and I was guessing they were staying to help me out if someone pounced on me.

"someone wanna say something?" Two-Bit asked after a moment of yet another silence.

"how?... What?... When?" Soda stuttered.

"when I came back from spending the summer here in Tulsa, you know the one after I broke up with Jaime. Well when I came back Mally was on my front doorstep with a note from Jaime saying that Mally was two months old and she just couldn't take it anymore, so she was dumping her on me. she hadn't chosen a name yet, so I got to choose her name. I never really told y'all cause I wasn't sure how you'd react but one night I just totally lost it and called Johnny up and confessed everything. Judging by your faces, I should have to all y'all bout her over the phone, and then given you these last two years to let it sink in." I explained my thoughts and story.

Soda sat on the couch and I knew he was letting it all sink in, Darry was just standing there looking at me like I had just told him that I wanted to die or something aweful like that. Steve didn't really seem disturbed by the news, Two-Bit was shocked, and Dally, well I wasn't sure what Dally was.

"so…" Johnny said after another moment of silence. I could practically hear Mally's soft laughter as the room silenced again for a minute.

"Well I can't say that I'm exactly happy with this but I can see you're serious about this and I wouldn't wanna desert the newest member of the Curtis family so I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to it. Bring in the youngest Curtis." I had been looking on the ground but as soon as Darry finished his speech I looked up with a huge smile on my face. He was the one I was worried about the most, and if he was ok with it there was no way Soda wouldn't be.

"ya, he's right." Soda said as he stood up from the couch, a smile appearing on his face.

"ALRIGHT!" Two-Bit shouted, he was apparently happy about all this. Then he walked over to the door, opened it and yelled… "BRING IN THE YOUNGEST CURTIS PLEASE!"

A few moments later Maddie came in holding Mally and, yet again, all the women were following her. When Maddie reached me she handed Mally over to me and Mally looked calmer, and happier. Seeing her cute little smile made me smile even wider.

"alright, well you can't keep her to yourself give her here." Darry said as he came up to me and took Mally away from me. I think we all saw a side of Darry come out when he was holding and talking to Mally that we'd never seen before.

The night went on like that for a while, everyone got a chance to hold Mally and after she had been passed around the room, she stayed n my lap. We talked and talked about everything and anything that came to mind. The only thing I hadn't told them about Mally was her disease, N.M.D.

"Oh my god, Ponyboy! She's asleep!" Maddie shouted all of a sudden at around 11:00. I looked down and sure enough Mally was sleeping on my lap, I could feel her start to fidget meaning she was starting to have one of her nightmares. It wasn't that she couldn't go to sleep without taking a pill, it's that if she did after a long time of taking them she'd have even worse nightmares. I personally hated it when that happened, cause it took almost forever to wake her up, and the first night it had happened I got so scared I thought I would scream.

"shit" I muttered as I picked Mally up and started to walk to the other room. "Maddie can you get me her pills? They're in the front pocket of the bag." I said and she tossed the bottle to me, within a few seconds.

I went into the room Soda and I used to share and placed Mally down on the bed, hoping that I would be able to wake her up before she started screaming, that horrible, terrifying scream. I lay down on the bed beside Mally and started to whisper things into her ear.

"it's alright honey it just a dream. Wake up baby, it's alright. Come on baby just wake up." I said hoping it would calm her down enough to allow me to wake her up.

"no… daddy… hewp me… mommy?" Mally started mumbling random things and I started to get scared. Never in the history of her dreams had Mally started to talk in her sleep.

"come on baby, it's just me daddy. Can you wake up for me? honey? Babygirl?" I kept saying.

"daddy no weave me… I didn't mean to." It broke my heart to hear her saying things that I had probably said to Soda and Darry after my parents died. I put m hand around her tiny little waist and pulled her closer to me hoping that it would calm her down but it didn't work. I finally gave up knowing that no matter what I tried, it just wouldn't work tonight. I'd just have to let her suffer through this one terrible dream.

I stayed there with her for what seemed like a whole hour before she started shaking and abruptly sat up and screamed her lungs out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Darry POV:**

We were all concerned when Ponyboy left so abruptly with Mally and asked Maddie to give him some pills. My heart started to beat faster and it didn't slow down while Ponyboy was in the other room.

"what's going on? is she going to be ok?" Soda asked Maddie and Jason.

"ummmm, I think so. She should be." Jason answered.

"what's wrong?" I asked. I had only known Mally for a couple of hours now but I already loved her.

"I think that its Pony's job to explain that to y'all." Maddie said.

We went on to talk about random things to keep our minds off of the fact that Ponyboy was in the other room giving some kind of pills to his daughter. Every now and then my mind wandered back to them and I'd look over at the door of Soda's and Katie's room. I could see Soda doing the same thing a couple of times and I knew he was thinking the same thing as I was _what's going on and where are they?_

"anyways, I guess I've always like rodeos because…" Dally was cut off mid sentence by a horrible, terrifying scream from the next room and we could hear Ponyboy trying to comfort Mally, as we all rushed to see what had happened.

**Pony POV:**

I knew the gang would be coming in to see what was going on any minute so I got up from the bed and locked the door before any of them could make it inside.

"daddy?" I heard Mally say between sobs as I made my way back over to her.

"I'm here baby, it's alright it was just a nightmare. It'll be ok." I said as I took her in my arms and rocked her back and forth until she calmed down and her breathing was back to normal. The gang had tried to open the door a couple of times but after they figured out I wasn't gonna open it for anyone they left me and Mally alone.

"daddy, me sleepy." Mally told me after she had calmed down.

"alright, we'll go home but just in case you fall asleep in the car I want you to take your pill. Ok baby?" I told her and she nodded. I took out her pills and gave her one. She had become such a pro at swallowing them that she didn't even need water anymore.

I took her in my arms again and she rested her head against my shoulder as she dozed off. After I made sure she was asleep I came out of the bedroom getting prepared to be bombarded by questions as to what had just happened.

"Ponyboy, everything ok? What happened?" Soda was the first to ask. I was thankful that they noticed that Mally was asleep in my arms so they didn't yell all at once and wake her up again.

" everything's fine, it was nothing. Look, I think I'll just take her back to Johnny's she's tired and I better get some rest too." I said and headed to get my coat.

"oh no mister. You ain't going nowhere." Darry told me.

"what? Why?" I asked him, obviously confused.

"one. Cause we're all staying here tonight. And two, cause we all wanna know what just happened." Darry told me.

**Thanks for your reviews, again I'm not sure when I'll update. Please R&R in the meantime.:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 10:**

**Pony POV:**

I knew that I'd have to tell the gang everything about Mally's disease eventually, I just didn't want it to be so soon. Thing is, seeing as Mally just screamed her heart out about 20 minutes ago, I knew they'd all be interested and that meant now was the time to tell.

"Ponyboy what happened in there?" Darry asked me.

I took in a deep breath, sat down with Mally in my lap, and explained everything to the gang. I told them about how the disease evolved, how I took her to the doctor and he gave us the pills, and how it's been going since.

"you shouldn't blame yourself, you know." Darry said when I finished.

"what do you mean?" I asked him.

"the way you told us everything, something in your voice just told me that you blamed yourself for the whole thing. And you shouldn't cause it's not your fault." He explained.

"how? How isn't it my fault? I had it after mom and dad died, and it's genetic, therefore she gets it from me, and therefore it's my fault. It's my fault Mally's going to have to go through her whole life with N.M.D, and mainly, it's my fault that she's going to have to take sleeping pills to keep herself from waking up in the middle of the night, screaming her head off." I explained my feelings, and tightened my hold of Mally as she started to stir.

"That doesn't immediately mean it's your fault, it just means that… she has a disease that you just happened to have when you were younger." Soda said, trying to make me feel better.

"look Pony, it doesn't even matter, she won't figure it out, and even if she does she won't care. She'll still love you like any daughter loves her father, and all that she'll truly remember is the nights when she wakes up screaming and you're there for her no matter what." Darry said.

"ya, like how you remember the things Darry did for you. Like that one time after that week in Windrixville you fainted, after the rumble. You remember how he stayed with you the whole time that you were sick." Johnny spoke up. I couldn't bare to look into the guys's eyes anymore so I looked down at my sleeping babygirl. It hurt me to know that when most kids are dreaming about things that they'd love to do, like go to Disneyland, or something, Mally's dreaming about someone or something hurting her. Everytime I think about it, my heart breaks in two.

"it just hurts seeing her squirming around in her sleep and stuff because of a nightmare, when she should be laying there dreaming about something like her up coming birthday, or going to Disneyland, or somethin." I told them.

We talked for a little more, and then Darry and Soda started to get beds ready for everyone. Darry and Kayla slept in their bed, Soda and Katie in theirs, Two-Bit and Sam were in the Dally, Sylvia and Mason got the guestroom, Steve and Evie got one blow up mattress, Johnny and Nancy got another, Jason and Maddie got the last and, after a lot of persuading, Mally and I got the pull out couch.

Mally started to stir in her sleep and as soon as I felt it I tightened my grip around her. It helped her calm down quite a bit, but I was still worried. It took me a little while, but I eventually fell asleep, holding Mally close to my chest.

**Soda POV:**

It was a little hard for me to fall asleep considering everything that I had just taken in, in the last few hours. First, Ponyboy has a daughter, and then she has a disease that causes her to have nightmares that are similar to the ones Pony used to have, and then third, Pony blames himself for it.

**Darry POV:**

At first I was a little disappointed that Pony had a baby and didn't tell me and Soda about it, but then that disappointment turned into sadness. Sadness for the fact that he felt he couldn't be straight with us. Finding out that Mally had N.M.D didn't help, and then finding out that Pony blamed himself for it all only made it all worse.

**Pony POV:**

The next morning I woke up to Mally jumping on my back and screaming…

"DADDY WAKE UP ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

"hmmm, alright I'm up, I'm up." I said as I turned around onto my back, causing Mally to fall off onto the bed beside me. as soon as she landed beside me I started to tickle her, it was our morning routine. I guess it was in the Curtis blood, cause when we were younger my parents would wake me , Darry, and Soda all by tickling us. And after they died Darry and Soda carried on the tradition by tickling me every morning. Mally was about the most ticklish person I had ever met, if you tried to whisper something in her ear, or tried to kiss her on her neck she's scream, and for a half hour after, she'd be ticklish everywhere.

"come on everyone, breakfast is on the table!" Kayla yelled, and everyone rushed into the kitchen. This household was exactly how I remembered it, except for a few new occupants.

The guys were all working that day, so I ended up taking Mason and Mally the park. As soon as we got there they both ran off to the monkey bars, and as I saw all the socs walking around horrible memories started to come back.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" we had been at the park for an hour and the kids were still on the monkey bars, when a voice asked that question from behind me. I slowly turned around to see her. The only girl that I ever really loved.

**Thanx for all the great reviews! I'll try to update soon, please R&R.:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 11: IMPORTANT NOTE I made a mistake in the last chapter, this is all accruing a whole week after Pony comes back to Tulsa.**

**Pony POV:**

"Angela Shepard?"

"well, I'll be damned, what are you doing back in town?" Angie asked me.

"I live here now. I finished college and moved back just the other day."

"wow, I thought that after you finished college you'd stay in New York and move up in life."

"that's what a lot of people thought, but it didn't seem right, not seeing the gang everyday and all that." I said as she sat down beside me. we kept on talking for about half an hour before Mally and Mason came up to me asking to go for ice cream.

"pwease can we?" Mally asked me.

"hi, Mason. How are you?" Angie asked Mason, and I drew in a deep breath knowing I'd have to tell her about Mally.

"good."

"that's good. And who are you?" Angie asked Mally.

"my names Malwina Cuwtis." Mally stated, quite proudly.

"Curtis?" Angie asked me.

"why don't we go get that ice cream now huh?" I said, standing up. " Angie, why don't you join us."

"alright, but only if you explain to me about Malvina." Angie threatened, and I had to smile.

"deal"

Mally and Mason were walking in front of us, and since it had rained the night before they'd jump into every puddle they came across. By the time we got to the ice cream store they were almost soaked.

"what can I get for you?" they guy behind the counter asked.

"alright, what does everyone want?" I asked.

"Wocky Woad" Mason stated.

"Stwabewy" Mally said.

"and you?" I asked Angie.

"I'll have a vanilla." She replied.

"alright, so we'll have one rock road, one strawberry, and two vanillas." I told him. He got the ice creams, I paid and we left the store.

"so, what happened since the last time I saw you? How did you end up with a kid?" Angie finally asked.

"well, after that summer I spent here, you know the one where we went out. Well, after that summer when I came back to college my ex-girlfriend, Jamie, dropped Mally on my front door step with a note explaining that she was mine and she couldn't take care of her anymore. She said that I could give her up if I wanted, but she just wanted to give me a chance for a life with her. Of course, I wasn't going to leave my only child to grow up with some strangers so I took her in. I hadn't told anyone except Johnny and we all know that he can keep a secret so… no one knew until yesterday." I explained.

"wow."

"ya."

"I think that's really brave of you. I mean knowing me I'd probably get scared and dump her off like Jamie did." Angie said.

"ya, I thought about it a lot, but it was just too hard to think about living my life knowing that somewhere out there, there'd be another Curtis that didn't know they were a Curtis." I said.

"I guess. You know, those four years that you were in college, I really missed you. I couldn't stop wondering about what would happen when you came back." Angie told me, looking away.

"Angie? What would you say if… if I were to ask you out for dinner on Saturday?" I asked.

"I'd love to." She said with a smile.

"great. I'll pick you up at say… 8:00?"

"sure… well I better get going, I gotta get back to work." She said and left.

I took Mason and Mally back to Darry's house and washed them. They had ice cream all over their faces, and hands. Mally more than Mason, but Mason was still pretty bad off. By the time I finished Soda, Steve, Kayla, and Katie were coming in from work.

"Pony? That you?" Soda asked from the kitchen.

"no it's Mickey Mouse, of course it's me Soda." I said as I finished cleaning Mally and walked into the kitchen.

"so what did you three do today?" Kayla asked me.

"ICE CREAM!" Mason yelled from the living room, he was watching some tv show in there. And after he yelled that, Mally ran to join him. I had a feeling that they'd grow up to be like brother and sister, and that brought a bigger smile on my face. I hadn't stopped smiling ever since Angie said she's love to go out on Saturday.

"we went to the park and then went to get some ice cream." I told them as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"cool. So who's ya meet?" Soda asked me.

"what do you mean?"

"you can't stop smiling, and I just wanna know why. And I'm guessing that spending the whole day sitting on a bench while the kids play, wouldn't bring a smile on your face so who'd ya meet?" he explained.

"actually, I ran into Angie Shepard."

"really? Any old sparks fly up?" Steve asked.

"ya, a couple." I said. "now if you don't mind, I have a phone call to make." I said as I got up to call Maddie and ask her if she could baby sit Mally Saturday night.

"hello?" Maddie answered the phone. They had been moving their stuff into their apartment all day, so they had their phone set up by now.

"hey, it's Pony. Listen I need to ask you for a favour." I told her.

"sure what is it?" she asked.

"are you busy on Saturday night?"

"actually ya, Jason thought we'd go out and celebrate our new apartment that night, why?"

"oh, never mind then."

"no, why?"

"uhhh, I have a date with this girl I grew up with on Saturday and I needed someone to baby sit Mally. But you guys go out and celebrate I can get Soda and Darry to do it."

"you sure? We can go out on Sunday. You know how much we love to watch her for ya."

"ya I'm sure, you go on have a good time." I said and hung up.

"hey Soda?" I said coming back into the kitchen. Soda was sitting on one of the chairs with Katie in his lap, Steve was leaning on the counter and Kayla was on another chair.

"ya, Pone. What's up?" Soda asked looking at me.

"are you busy Saturday night?"

"no, why?"

"can you baby sit Mally for me?" I asked him.

"sure, why?"

"I got a date with Angie."

"ohhhhhh. Alright, ya I can baby sit her for ya. So you'll pick her up on Sunday?" Soda asked me, a smile playing on his face.

"no, I'll pick her up no later than 1:00." I told him. I had gotten a place down the street from the 'Curtis' house, so I was pretty close to home.

"sure, if you say so. But you'd better pack some of her pjs into a bag just in case." Steve spoke up. "knowing Angie Shepard it'll be much later then 1:00."

"what makes you think I'll go along?" I asked, sitting down by Kayla.

"well, we wouldn't think the old Ponyboy would do anything, but when you show up after college with a two year old baby girl, we can't be sure, now can we?" Soda joked.

"alright, alright, I see where this is going. But if you must know, that was one night, and I wasn't thinking straight."

"If any girl from L.A has the power to make you not think straight then you'll have no will power when it comes to Angie Shepard." Steve said.

Saturday Night:

I was on my way to pick up Angie at the moment. I had dropped off Mally, at the house and I had actually packed a pair of pjs and her sleeping pills.

"hey Ponyboy. Let me just grab my coat." Angie said after opening the door.

We went to dinner, and a walk in the park. The whole time we talked about the three years since we last saw each other. Apparently Angie had worked as a waitress to raise enough money to go to a community college and now she's a kindergarten teacher. I told her about how I had studied and now have a job lined up as an English teacher at the high school, I'd start working after the summer, and while the summer I was working at this country club as a waiter.

"oh wow, I can't believe it's already 2 o'clock in the morning, it's felt like two hours only." Angie said as I dropped her off at her apartment.

"ya, I know what you mean." I laughed.

"I had a really great time Ponyboy."

"me too."

I had promised myself that, that night wouldn't go farther than a kiss at her door. Sadly, I had broken the promise and gone way farther. I knew I should stop myself as soon as I was in her room, but I couldn't and Angie was into it as much as I was, so I didn't try.

**Thanx for the reviews, I'll try to update soon, but I'm not sure when it'll happen. This is the last week of school and then next week all week I have exams so I can't guarantee any chapters during the week. Anyway please R&R.:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Soda POV:**

"I wonder what happened to Pony last night, he never came to pick up Mally." I told Steve forgetting about everyone else that was in the kitchen with us.

"What are you talking about?" Darry asked.

"Pony had a date with Angie last night, and he said he'd be here around 1:00 to pick up Mally, but he never came." I informed him.

"Ponyboy wouldn't do anything like that." Darry said reading in between the lines.

"How do you know? I mean he did go off to college for three years and without us knowing, had a child." Steve put in.

"That may be true, but I still trust him." Darry said before leaving the kitchen and going into the living room, where Mason and Mally were watching cartoons. Everything was quiet for a while until we heard the front door open and close and Mally scream,

"DADDY!"

I jumped up, and ran into the living room.

**Pony POV:**

"DADDY!" Mally screamed as soon as she saw me.

"Hey babygirl. Did you have fun with your uncles and aunts yesterday?" I asked her.

"Ya."

"That's good." I said and she turned back to watching cartoons with Mason.

"So, how'd it go last night Pone?" Soda asked from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Fine."

"What happened between you two?" Two-Bit piped up.

"Nothin."

"I highly doubt that." Steve smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Please, just admit that you lost all and any will power you had." Steve challenged, and the room was silent except for the cartoons and Mason's and Mally's laughter.

"Alright, so what if I did? What's it to ya, anyway?" I gave in.

"Nothin, cept for the fact that I was in fact right."

"Wahtever, I gotta go. Mally and I have a meeting with the principal of the local Kindergarten." I said before picking up Mally's bag, and Mally and heading for the door. "Oh, by the way. It's Mally's birthday in two weeks and Maddie and I are planning a party, you guys should definitely come." I said, and then left.

**Darry POV:**

I was still lost in my thoughts when Pony left.

"Maybe we should throw Mally a surprise party." Two-Bit piped up.

"Wouldn't work, dumb-ass. She already knows she's getting a party." Steve stated.

"So who exactly is going?" Soda asked, and everyone spoke at once.

"We'll go."

"Sure, why not we've got no plans."

"We're definitely coming."

"Cool, I'll call Ponyboy later and let him know." I spoke up. And got up to leave for the gym.

"Where ya going Dar?" Soda asked.

"Gym." Was my reply.

**Soda POV:**

"Where else would the one and only Superman go?" Dally joked.

"You could use a trip to the gym yourself, you know." Silvia spoke up.

"WHAT?"

"Ya, I think ya'll should go together. And I mean all of ya." Silvia said pointing to me, Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally.

"Hey Superman! Wait up we're coming too!" I shouted and ran to get my sweats. Half an hour later we where all at the gym.

**Pony POV:**

After confirming that Mally would start pre-school after the summer, I decided to drop Mally off at Jason's and Maddie's with Maddie and go to the gym with Jason for a little work out.

"So, how'd the meeting go?" Jason asked me as we drove down to the gym.

"It was fine, Mally starting pre-school after this summer, so that helps a lot with the day-care factor." I told him.

"So where exactly is this gym?" Jason asked as I made a right turn.

"It's just a few blocks from here; my brother Darry always went there. It's the best for what we can afford, right now." I said as I made a left turn.

"Sounds good enough for me." He said. 10 minutes later we were at the gym.

"Hey, isn't that your friend Johnny over there?" Jason asked me when we entered.

"Ya, and look, there's Two-Bit and Dally." I pointed out, looking around to find Darry, Soda and Steve too.

"Looks like everyone thought they needed a work out today." Jason said as we walked over to Dally and Two-Bit, who were lifting weights.

"Hey, what are you guys doin here?" I asked when we reached them.

"Darry said he was going to the gym and then Silvia suggested that we all go so, here we are." Two-Bit answered.

"What about you two?" Dally asked.

"Thought we could use a work out." Jason said.

"Cool, maybe we'll all go for a beer afterwards." Two-Bit joked. At least I think he was joking, you can't always be too sure with him.

Two weeks later:

**Pony POV:**

So today was the day of Mally third birthday party. Everyone was here, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Dally, Silvia, and Mason, Two-Bit and Sam, Johnny and Nancy, Steve and Evie, Darry and Kayla, Soda and Katie, Maddie and Jason, and even Angie had come. Mally really seemed to like Angie, and seeing as I really liked Angie, it made my life a lot easier. Mally had also invited some friends that she had made at the park, there was Jessica(her best friend), Alexa, and Brianne.

Elvis was playing full blast, the kids were running around playing tag or something, and all the adults were just eating the chips and talking. When suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Silvia shouted as she left for the door. She came back a few seconds later tell me that it was for me.

"Hi, how can I help…" I stopped in mid sentence when I saw a man around my age and Jamie standing on my front porch.

**Thanx for the reviews! I'll try to update soon, in the meantime please R&R.:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 13:**

**Pony POV:**

"hey Ponyboy." Jamie said cheerfully. "I'd like you to meet my husband, John."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped forward and closed the door behind me.

"My daughter's having her third birthday today and I thought I'd like to celebrate it with her."

"NO WAY!"

"you are you to tell me when I can and can't see my own daughter?" Jamie asked.

"Her father, her legal guardian, and the person who's spent the last three years raising her!" I shot back. "you're not going to see her today so you can just run off home, after all it's what you do best, isn't it?"

"Hey Pony, come on back in. it's time for the cake and presents, everyone except Maddie is already outside." Soda said as he opened the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." I told him, but he must have heard the anger in my voice.

"Everything ok? Who's this?" He asked eyeing John. I had to admit he was pretty big, he was almost as big as Darry. But that didn't matter cause I had the whole gang behind me if I needed help.

"I'm…" Jamie started but I cut her off.

"Nobody, listen why don't you go back in, I'll be in, in a minute." I told him. He nodded his head and headed inside.

"Go home Jamie." I repeated, and within a few seconds Darry came out. I guessed that Soda had told him.

"Everything ok out here?"

"everything fine, I'll be right there." I said, getting frustrated.

"You sure?"

"ya."

"k." he said and headed back in.

"I'm not going home Ponyboy. The only reason I dumped her off on you was because I wanted a better life and I wouldn't have gotten it with her." Jamie said.

"ya, well I wanted a better life too but I gave it up for Mally."

"Mally?" John spoke up.

"Ya, you got a problem?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Listen Pony we just wanna see her."

"No."

"It's ok, we'll see her all we want when we win that case." John said.

"What case?" I asked.

"We're filing for sole custody of Mally." Jamie said before John pulled her, and they left.

I stood there, on my front porch more shocked than ever. After a few moments I reluctantly walked into the backyard. I wasn't in the mood for a party anymore, but I wasn't going to let Mally down. I had a feeling that Darry, Soda and Johnny knew I was fake-happy, but as long as Mally didn't notice I didn't care. We ate the cake and opened the presents and then the kids started to play again while the gang talked and Maddie and I cleaned up. After I finished cleaning, I snuck into my bedroom and lay down on my bed. I started to think about what my life would be like without Mally and I was wanted to cry.

"You ok?" Maddie asked, coming into the room.

"No."

"What's up?"

"Jamie and her husband, John, are filing for sole custody."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhhh. I don't want anyone to find out yet. Especially not today on Mallys birthday." I said.

"ok. But you gotta come back out there, cause everyone's getting suspicious." Maddie said.

"Fine, but remember; nobody finds out about this until at least tomorrow." I threatened.

"Alright." She said and we walked out into the living room.

The party went on until 8:00 when kid's parents started to pick them. At about 10:00 Mally and Mason were asleep in Mally's bed and the whole gang had decided to stay the night. We were all talking in the living room about all kinds of stuff, but my mind kept going back to the conversation I had, had with Jamie.

"_we're filing for sole custody of Mally."_

There was no way that I would let them take her away.

"Ponyboy. Hello. Earth to Pony." Soda kept saying.

"huh, oh sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"wanna share? This is the thinking circle right here. Where anything that s on your mind is talked about." Two-Bit said.

"nah, it's alright."

"You sure? You've had your head in the clouds ever since that couple was at the door for you." Silvia said.

"ya, what'd they want anyway?" Soda asked.

"nothing."

"Ponyboy I think you'd better tell them." Maddie said.

"Tell us what?" Darry asked.

"Nothing." I said, shooting a glance towards Maddie. But I she ignored it and went on.

"It was Jamie and her new husband John." Maddie said more to Jason than anyone else.

"Jamie? Mally's mom Jamie?" Johnny asked.

"Ya." I said looking down at my hands.

"well what's they say? What's they want?" Katie asked, getting more eager.

"They're filing for sole custody of Mally." I said after taking a deep breath.

"What?" Dally, Two-Bit, Steve and Jason said in unison.

"They can't do that! Can they?" Soda asked.

"Ya, they can." Darry said. "but it doesn't matter. Cause the Curtises have never lost a fight, and we're not going to start with this one. We'll all fight for Mally."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Daddy?" Mally asked from her doorway.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing out of bed?" I asked her as I got out of my chair and went over to her.

"I had a bad dweam." She said, as she wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"ok, you know what. Why don't you come sleep with me in my bed?" I asked.

"ok."

"alright. I'll se ya'll tomorrow." I said as I picked her up and left for my room.

"G'night." They said back.

"night daddy." Mally said as we lay down.

"night baby." I said and kissed her forehead. I lay there watching her sleep for a little while, before falling asleep myself. The last thought going through my mind was; _Their not going to take her away. No way in hell._

**Thanx for the reviews, I doubt that I'll update soon, but you never know. I'll try to update soon, please R&R.:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 14:**

**Pony POV:**

I woke up to the sound of laughter, and cartoons and the smell of breakfast. I walked out of my room into the living room to find Two-Bit, Mally, and Mason watching Mickey Mouse.

"Morning Daddy." Mally said.

"Morning baby girl." I said walking into the kitchen where Kayla and Darry were making breakfast.

"Need any help?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of chocolate milk, I never could give that up.

"Sure, why not." Kayla said as I went over and started to cut some vegetables.

"Still haven't up the chocolate milk, I see." Darry joked.

"Nope, I'll never be able to give up something so sweet for something as bitter as coffee." I joked back. An hour later everyone had gotten up and breakfast was ready.

"Hey Two-Bit, bring the kids in here for breakfast!" Sam yelled at her husband.

"What's for bweakfast Mommy?" Mason asked as he sat on Sylvia's knees, who was sitting on Dally's lap.

"Eggs, bacon, and veggies." Sylvia said.

"And chocolate cake." Kayla added as she brought a cake to the table.

"Chocwate cake?" Mally asked as she sat on my lap. "Fow bweakfast?"

"What? Your daddy never fed you chocolate cake for breakfast." Soda asked Mally, shocked.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"It's not like I didn't want to, I just never had time to make a cake between classes and work." I defended.

"Oh, well now that you're in Tulsa you can follow the Curtis tradition." Soda said as he placed a piece of cake on her plate.

"Soda, let her have some real breakfast first." I told him.

"Man, you're becoming more and more like superman everyday, kid." Steve said as he took a bite of his own cake.

"Is that a bad thing?" Darry asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant that he's really grown up since the last time we saw him." Steve recovered, and we all laughed.

A moment there was a knock at the door so I went to open it. Standing before me was a social worker, an older couple(they looked to be in their 50s), and two police officers.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" The social worker asked.

"Yes that's me. How may I help you?" I asked.

"We're here about the case of sole custody for your daughter Malvina Curtis." He said again.

"What about it. It doesn't start until this Thursday."

"Yes, but in a case like this, where no parent nor guardian has been granted sole custody or shared custody of the child before the upcoming case, the child is to be taken with us. This couple right here, Mr. and Mrs. Richardson will take care of your daughter from today until the last day of the trail."

"What? Why? Why can't she stay with me?" I asked, not understanding why they had to taken Mally away.

"It's just the law. The child is to stay with us until she's assigned a legal guardian."

"But I'm her legal guardian." I said.

"There is no legal contract signed confirming that fact." The social worker said.

"Daddy?" Mally asked as she came to stand beside me.

"I'll be there in a second baby girl, just go back to Uncle Soda and send Uncle Darry here, k?" I told her, but before she could go the social worker grabbed her arm, stopping her. I saw her tense up and I wanted to tell him to get his paws off her arm, but I knew that if I did it'd be used against me in court.

"Are you Malvina Curtis?" He asked. she nodded her head yes slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. I peeled his hand off of her arm and took her in my arms.

"Could you go pack a bag of your clothes and toys for us sweetheart?" Mrs. Richardson asked.

"Why?" Mally asked me.

"You don't have to do that baby girl, just go back to breakfast ok?" I told her and put her down. She ran off towards the kitchen right away, and a minute later swear I heard her soft cries.

"You're not taking her away from me." I told them.

"Mr. Curtis, if you don't behave here, this will be used against you in court, and there is a good chance that you won't be granted sole custody of your daughter." One of the police officers spoke up.

"Pony everything ok here? What's going on?" Darry asked coming up behind me.

"Can you go into Mally's room and pack a bag of her clothes, toys and her pills, please." I told him through gritted teeth, glaring at the social worker.

"You sure?" Darry asked realizing what was going on. Darry always knew what was going on when it came to socials services.

"Ya."

"You've made the right choice Mr. Curtis, and don't worry Malvina will be in good hands." Mr. Richardson spoke.

"She better be cause you don't want me and my friends coming after you." I said, glaring at him.

Five minutes later Darry emerged carrying one of Mally's bags in one hand, and Mally in the other. He put the bag down on the ground and he gave Mally to me.

"Daddy why do I have to go?" Mally asked. "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you, baby girl. It's just… if I don't let these nice people take you for a little while I might not get to have you. Ok?" I tried to explain. And she nodded her head, as tears came to her eyes.

"Now you be a good girl for these nice people, and I'll see you on the weekend, ok?" again she just nodded.

"Let's go pumpkin." Mrs. Richardson said, putting her arms out as if to say, hand her over.

"Bye bye Daddy." Mally said as they took her to their car and drove off. I stood there staring after them until they were out of sight, with Darry's hand on my shoulder. After they were out of sight I brushed Darry's hand off and walked to my room, suddenly I wasn't hungry.

**Darry POV:**

Ponyboy brushed my hand off his shoulder and went to his room. I didn't know why they took Mally away, but it didn't really matter. What mattered was that she was gone for the whole week, and Ponyboy was as miserable as he was when Mom and Dad died. I closed the front door and walked into the kitchen. For the first time in a long time, tears threatened to roll down my face.

"What's wrong Superman, where's Ponyboy? Or even Mally for that matter." Kayla asked.

"Socials services came and took Mally away until the end of the trial, Ponyboy's in his room." I explained.

"WHAT?" Katie and Kayla said at the same time.

"Why'd they take her away?" Soda asked.

"Dunno."

"Oh man, this has got to be the worst birthday EVER!" Steve stated.

"What do we do?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do. If he tries to get her back before the trial, it could cost him in court." I said picking at the cake on my plate.

"Why don't we just leave Pony alone. I'm sure he doesn't want us messing around right now." Sylvia said as she got up and left with Mason and Dally. Everyone except me and Soda followed.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Two-Bit asked.

"We'll just clean this up, and let him know that we're leaving. We'll meet ya at the house." Soda said, reading my mind.

"K." they said and left.

**Soda POV:**

We cleaned up the kitchen and then went into Pony's room. We'd never actually been in it before. The walls were covered with pictures of the family and the gang. There were even a few pictures of mom and dad.

"Hey Ponyboy. How ya doing?" I asked. he was lying on his bed.

"Not so good. I thought that this'd be simple you know. Just go down to the court, fight for Mally, win and go home. But they have to make it complicated and take her away." He said.

"You're going to get her back Pony. We'll help." Darry said.

"Thanks."

"No problem. What's family for?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"We'll see ya later, we thought you'd want some time to yourself." Darry said and we stood up and left.

**Thanx for the reviews! I won't be updating until this weekend cause I have exams all week, but I promise an update on the weekend. Please R&R******


	15. Chapter 15

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 15:**

**Pony POV:**

Thursday, Trial Day! –

It's been almost a whole week, since they took Mally away from me. The last night, they called saying that every night Mally would wake up screaming, and then never fall asleep again. I told them to give her the pills and they literally laughed saying that 'no kid should be given sleeping pills'. I felt horrible, Mally was having nightmares and all I could do was lay awake at night, or have nightmares of my own.

I was on my way to the trial and surprisingly I wasn't nervous, I was anxious. I couldn't wait to get there, win Mally back, put my name on that piece of paper saying I was her legal guardian, and hold my baby in my arms again.

"Hey Pony! Ready to go and get your baby girl back?" Soda asked as I joined the gang at the parking lot.

"As ready, as I'll ever be." I said.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Angie said, as I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Ya. Jaime's gonna lose for sure." Jason said.

"Hi Ponyboy." I turned around to see Jaime, her husband John, and a little boy not much older than Mally and Mason.

"Hi Jaime."

"Who's that?" Maddie asked, pointing to the boy. I knew she didn't want a conversation, she was just interested and so was I.

"John's son, Mac." Jaime replied. I could hear Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve trying to keep from laughing, and truthfully, I was too.

"Well, I guess we'll see you inside." Jaime said and walked away.

"That was Jaime?" Darry asked as I turned back to face the gang.

"Yep."

"I can see why you went for her." Steve said looking after Jaime, I guess Evie saw it too cause she smacked him on his chest.

"Well let's go in then." Dally said and we all walked into the court room.

"All rise." The judge said and everyone rose. Within a few minutes, the judge entered.

"Please be seated." She said after sitting down. I was relieved as soon as I saw her. She was a middle class girl that I had gone to high school with. We'd been lab partners in science one year, and became pretty close. She was one of the only middle classers who didn't care whether you were a greaser or soc. I guess she recognized me too, cause I saw her fighting a smile when she looked over at me.

"What's the case?" She asked the bailiff. **(author's note: I don't know if this the way it would actually work, so if it's wrong I'm sorry.)**

"Jaime and John Fletcher are filing for sole custody of Malvina Linda Curtis. Malvina is Mr. Curtis's and Mrs. Fletcher's daughter." The bailiff explained.

"What's the living situation?" She asked.

"Malvina Curtis is living with her father, Mr. Curtis." He replied. I wasn't really worried, I had never done anything to hurt Mally, I had taken care of her, her whole life, I knew the judge, and I had the lawyer that had helped Darry when he was fighting for em and Soda, so I trusted the guy.

"Alright, I'd like to call Mrs. Fletcher to the stand please." The judge said, and Jaime made her way to the stand.

"Why do you want sole custody of Malvina Curtis?" She asked.

"I'm her mother, and I may not have felt like I wanted a child when I was pregnant or after I had her, but I do know. And I know that it's not good enough, but really I don't even know Ponyboy so why should I trust him to raise my only child, the right way?" She said.

"Why do you think that you'd be a better parent for Malvina Curtis?"

"I think my husband and I would make better parents to Malvina because, 1. there's two of us, 2. we have another child that we're taking great care of, and 3. we have more money, and we can give her more of the things she needs and wants." Jaime shot at me.

"Alright, Mr. Curtis, please." She said and I went to the stand.

"Why do you want sole custody of Malvina Curtis?"

"I want sole custody of Malvina because I've taken care of her, her whole life, I've loved her for as long as I've known her, and I always will."

"Why do you think that you'd be a better parent for Malvina Curtis?"

"Well, like I said, I've always been there for her. And even though I may not have as much money as Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher, I have enough to raise Mally the right way. Jaime may have more money, but at least I'm not the one who left her two month old baby girl at her ex-boyfriend's door step because she was 'too scared' too take care of her." I shot back.

"Alright, I'd like Malvina Curtis to stay with Mr. and Mrs Fletcher for a weekend, and court will be adjourned at 1:00 Monday afternoon." The judge stated. " I need the child's opinion of who she'd rather live with, but since she's only lived with Mr. Curtis, this is the only fair thing to do." She said and left.

**Here's my next chapter, like I promised on the weekend. Next chapter will be up soon, please R&R.:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Malvina(Mally), Jason, Jamie, and Maddie. I also own Katie, Kayla, Sam, and Nancy.**

**Chapter 16: important author's note: Ponyboy works as a therapist specializing in loss(or death), not a English teacher. Sorry for the miss understanding!**

**Pony POV:**

I had one night with Mally before she had to spend two and a half days and two nights with Jaime and her husband.

"Daddy?" Mally asked as I tucked her into bed.

"Ya baby?"

"Why do I keep having to go away?" she asked. I knew that this would come up eventually, I just hoped that she wouldn't be this young when it did.

"Well, you know Mrs. and Mr. Fletcher?" I asked her as I sat on the side of her bed. She nodded.

"Well, Mrs. Fletcher is your mommy."

"Why doesn't she live with us?"

"Because when you were born she didn't want a baby. She gave you to me and I took care of you all by myself."

"Why am I staying with her until Monday?" she had too many questions.

"Because she wants to take care of you know. And that judge that we saw today is going to decide if I get to raise you or if she does."

"Oh." She said and lay down. "Ok."

"Good night baby." I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Night daddy." I was at the door when she spoke up again.

"Daddy?"

"Ya?"

"I hope she decides that you should take care of me." she said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Me too baby, me too." I told her. "Now go to bed, we gotta get up early tomorrow and get you over to your mom's."

"Ok."

I felt a little better, knowing that Mally was in her bed safe and sound for at least tonight. It wasn't too long after I fell asleep that I found myself waking up to Mally's screams. I was about to jump out of bed and run to Mally's room when she asked…

"Are you ok daddy?" I then realized that Mally hadn't been screaming because she was having a nightmare, she had been screaming because she was scared, and she had been scared because I had been screaming. I couldn't really remember my dream, but I do remember that Jaime, and her husband were doing something to Mally.

"Ya, I'll be fine baby. I just had a bad dream, is all."

"Like me?" Mally asked as she climbed into bed with me.

"Ya, just like you." I told her.

**Mally POV: **( authors note: this is my first attempt at writing in a young child's POV so if it's sucky or lame( which it probably will be) don't be too hard on me.)

I woke up the next morning beside my daddy and I felt safe, like nothing or no one could hurt me. I always felt like that when I was with my daddy, but I soon realized I wouldn't feel like this for long. In about an hour I had to leave with daddy to go to mommy's house. I didn't want to go to my mom's house though, it was in the forbidden zone. At least that's what Mason and I call the socs. Thing was, now I might become one of the forbidden and I'd never see Mason or my family again.

"Morning baby girl." Daddy said when he woke up.

"Morning Daddy." I told him.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked as I started to get out of bed.

"Fine, I guess. What are we having for breakfast?" I asked.

"How bout some chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate cake, and chocolate milk?" he asked, knowing it was my favourite breakfast and his specialty.

"Ok." I said and went to watch cartoons, while my dad got dressed and made breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" my dad yelled from the kitchen.

We ate breakfast and then I had to get ready to go to my mom's. An hour later we were in the car heading to the 'forbidden' side of town. I found it kinda funny how as soon as you crossed the train tracks everything looked different. At our side of town it was old and beaten down looking, but here on the 'forbidden' side of town everything was nice, groomed and new looking.

"What's so funny?" my daddy asked me.

"Nothing." I told him, and he looked in the rear view mirror like he didn't believed me. he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Alright, if you say so." He said.

One of my favourite Elvis songs came on and I started to sing along to it the best I could when my daddy pulled up to a very nice, big, blue house.

"Well, looks like this is it." My daddy said as my mom and her husband came out of their house.

"Daddy I don't like it here, let me come home with you." I begged, even though I knew it wouldn't do any good.

"I'm sorry honey, but I can't. now come on, where's that little angel of mine that did anything and everything? You know, the one that was singing a few seconds ago." My dad smiled at me, but I just frowned.

"At home with Mason, her friends, and her aunts and uncles." I shot at him.

"now come on, you have to try this baby girl."

"No." I said.

"Can you do it for me?" I thought about it for a minute before saying…

"Ok." And getting out of the car.

"Ponyboy, how are you?" my mom asked daddy.

"I've been better." My daddy said as he glared at her.

"I can imagine." Mr. Fletcher said.

"I guess we'll see you on Monday then." My mom said, and I knew she was telling my dad to go already in a nice way.

"mhm." Daddy replied. He knelt down and looked at me.

"You be good ok? I'll see on Monday." He said.

"Ok."

"tell you what, how bout after we win that case on Monday, we go for a nice dinner with all your aunts and uncles?" daddy suggested.

"Can Angie come?" I asked. at first I didn't like how my daddy kept seeing her, but after I realized how happy he was when he was with her, I liked her a lot.

"Sure Mally Sally." My dad said, using a nickname that Mason made up a couple months ago, and I smiled.

"Come on inside Linda." Mr. Fletcher said.

"Her name's Malvina." My dad said standing up.

"Ya, ya, whatever. Come on." He said and practically pushed me inside.

"Don't forget your medicine." My daddy reminded me before my mom closed the door on him.

"come on baby, I'll show you your room." My mom said as she took my hand and walked me up the stairs to a VERY pink room. I liked pink, but only on some of my clothes and on some of my toys. I didn't really like the colour itself, when my daddy let me pick the colour for my room at home, I picked a very pretty bluey, turquoise that my daddy said was blue zircon.

"why don't you unpack, and get used to your room? I'll call you for lunch." She told me.

I looked around my room and felt sick, all that pink just made me dizzy. I took out a teddybear that my daddy had bought for me after the first time I heard the song 'Teddybear' by Elvis, and lay down on 'my' bed, thinking about home.

"Mally! Lunch!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I walked down the stairs and was met by my mom, who lead me to the dining room, where we ate lunch. After lunch I was told to go grab a jacket and after I did, we all (My mom, Mr. Fletcher, and Mac, Mr. Fletcher's son) went to a park. I didn't feel like doing much so I just sat on the swings and swung. I remember the day that my dad took me and Mason to the park and taught us how to swing. Before I knew it, a few hours later we were heading back. I was told to watch tv with Mac, until dinner was ready.

We ate Dinner at 7:00 so we finished around 8:00, after that I had to go get ready for bed, along with Mac because curfew was 9:00. I lay in my pink room which looked white in the moonlight, feeling sick and scared to fall asleep. Mac had been in my room, looking through my backpack and after he found my medicine he went and asked his dad what they were. His dad told my mom that I was to take sleeping pills and she threw them in the garbage saying that it was unhealthy for me to have such things, and that my daddy should have known better. Apparently my daddy had failed to mention my illness to them. I wasn't allowed to use the phone earlier but I couldn't fall asleep, I was scared and all I wanted was to hear my daddy's voice.

Everyone else was asleep already so I got up, out of bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen where the phone was located. I picked up the receiver and dialled the home number. I waited and waited but there was no answer. I tried three more times before I decided that if I wasn't going to reach daddy, I could try to reach someone else. I wanted to call uncle Soda or uncle Darry, but I couldn't really remember their number so I settled on calling uncle Jason and aunt Maddie.

"Ringggggggggggggggggg."

"Hello?" Aunt Maddie asked on the other line.

I was about to answer when the line went dead, I jumped and screamed before realizing that Mac had caught me.

"DADDY!" Mac yelled, and I knew I was in trouble.

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, but here it is. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to update soon. Please R&R.:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. But I do own everyone else.**

**Chapter 17:**

**Mally POV:**

Let's just put it this way, I was definitely NOT going to say I prefer this place! I had never been spanked before, not even the one time that my dad told me and Mason not to run in the house. Of course, we didn't listen and kept running (I love running, uncle Darry says I probably get it from daddy, I'm a great runner too), anyways we kept running around the house and eventually I ran into my dad's dresser in his room, causing one of his track trophies to fall off and the little guy to break off. My dad said he wasn't mad at me really, just upset that I didn't listen to him. I learnt my lesson though and never ran in the house again, and my dad just glued the trophy together. So you can see how ridiculous I found it that Mr. Fletcher beat me, after breaking a rule.

I ran into my room and locked myself in it for all of Saturday and half of Sunday before Mr. Fletcher got fed up and unlocked it with a key of his. My mom had taken Mac to some lessons of his so I was alone with Mr. Fletcher when he called me to come downstairs.

"Come with me." he said when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I did as I was told and ended up being brought down to the basement. My mouth dropped open as soon as I came down the steps. There were knives, axes, and strips everywhere. There was also a mattress and two chairs.

"See all this?" he asked, facing me. I nodded.

"If you screw up again, a spanking isn't all you're going to get. And if you live here, you better get used to pain." He said. My eyes widened, as he sat down on the mattress.

"Come over here." He said. I shook my head no.

"COME OVER HERE, DAMN IT!" again, I shook my head no. he was about to grab me when the phone rang. He ran upstairs as I followed and talked to someone for a while before hanging up.

"You have no I idea how lucky you are, _Malvina_." He spat my name like it disgusted him. "your mother won't be back for a while, I have to go to work tell her I'll be home late." He said and walked out the door. I was scared and I HAD to talk to my dad.

I ran over to the window and waited for him to drive so far from the house that I was sure he wouldn't come back. Then I ran over to the phone in the kitchen and dialled home. It ran three times before my daddy finally picked up.

"Hello?" he asked, sounding kind of annoyed.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed, my voice breaking.

"Sweetie, why are you calling me? Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Daddy I wanna come home. I hate it here." I cried.

"Honey, what happened?" he asked.

"Mr. Fletcher…"

"Ya, what about him?"

"He beat me daddy! Please come get me!" I cried.

"What do you mean he beat you?"

"He spanked me for trying to call you yesterday." I told him.

"Ok, I'll be right there. You just pack up, ok?" he told me.

"Ok." I said before he hung up. I went upstairs to pack and hoped that my mom wouldn't come back with Mac anytime soon.

**Pony POV:**

I got off the phone and ran to put my shoes on.

"Where ya going?" Darry asked me. he and the gang had come over to have dinner, try to cheer me up, keep me company, and figure out how to get Mally back. Even Angie ahd come.

"To get Mally." I said as I grabbed my keys.

"No!" Darry stopped me right as I was walking out the door. "Ponyboy, you can't take her! You'll lose her forever. Is that you want?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I don't wanna lose my daughter!" I snapped.

"Then why the hell are you leaving?" Dally asked from inside the house.

"Cause I'm not just going to sit here and watch as Jaime's so called husband beats Mally for trying to call me!" I told them, and they were shocked. This made Darry let go of my arm and gave me the chance to run to my car and drive off. I got to Jaime's in about 15 minutes, got out of the car and ran to the door. It was locked so I had to knock and wait for Mally to unlock it. When she finally did I picked her up in my arms and hugged her close.

"I wanna go home Daddy!" she cried into my shoulder.

"Ok, go get your pack and we'll leave." I said as I placed her down and walked over to a side table with a notepad on it. I picked up the pen that was on the table and wrote down:

_Dear Jaime,_

_I know the judge said that Mally was to stay with you until Monday, but I couldn't let you beat her over some stupid rule! I know this may keep me from winning, but trust me: I'll find some way to win._

_Sincerely _

_Ponyboy Curtis_

"Daddy I can't find Teddy." Mally said, as she came down the stairs with her backpack.

"When did you have him last?"

"When Mr. Fletcher took me downstairs." She said.

"Then he must be there, lets go get him and then go." I said and followed Mally down to the basement. I expected a place full of boxes and old chairs and things they didn't want, but instead I found the worst place in the universe. I didn't even wanna know what the guy used these for, but I got the idea as soon as I saw Mally shudder.

"Come on baby girl, let's go home." I said and picked up Mally. I took Mallys backpack and put it in the trunk before getting into the front seat and driving home with my baby.

We were home within 15 minutes and Mallys face brightened up as soon as she saw everyone.

"Why don't you go unpack baby?" I told her.

"Ok, daddy." She said and went to her room, followed by Mason. I found it amazing how they were the same age, but Mason was turning four in about three weeks.

"How did you manage to persuade them to let you take her?" Soda asked.

"They weren't home, I just took her." I told them.

"You kidnapped her?" Two-Bit asked.

"No, I didn't kidnap her. You can't call it kidnapping when I'm her father." I told them.

"Pony, are you out of your mind?" Darry asked.

"No, I'm just protecting my daughter and doing what's best for her." I said, sitting down beside Angie on the couch. About half an hour later Mason and Mally came out of her room and started to watch Mickey Mouse with us. We were all watching tv peacefully, the way it should be, all of us here when there was a loud and harsh beating at the door. It was nearly 8:00 and I knew who it was. I got up and looked at Mally, who looked scared and sad at the same time, and then the gang who I knew would have m back if I needed them, as I opened the door.

"Where is she?" John asked, well more like demanded.

"None of your business." I told him. Then I noticed that there were at least five other guys standing behind him, all pretty much as big as him. But only one of them had the same build as him, the rest looked pretty weak.

"I think it is my business. You kidnapped her!" he snapped.

"I didn't kidnap her! It isn't kidnapping when she's my kid!" I shot back. I really didn't want to be having this conversation in front of Mally, but I had no choice.

"Give me the kid." He said, calmly.

"No."

"Give me the fucking kid, or I'll take her myself!" He yelled.

"No." I said calmly. I saw his fists clench and the next thing I knew I was ducking his swing. I could see The girls rushing Mason and Mally out of the room and the rest of they gang getting up to help out. Including Jason there were 8 of us, and only 6 of them. John's buddies started to walk towards us and I knew there was gonna be a fight.

" I see that you're not going to this the easy way, so lets go to the street, it'll be more fun to celebrate when we beat you." John said as he and his buddies walked off to the street. I glanced over at the guys and they nodded so we all followed.

Even though John was bigger than me, I took him. I wasn't going to let him take my baby away and then get Darry or Dally to beat him up. He was throwing punches left and right and all I did was duck them repeatedly. After a little while I punched him in the gut and he doubled over in pain as I brought up my knee and made contact with his face. He straightened back up, clutching his nose and after he let go he came at me again, but I was ready and punched him square in the eyes, making sure to leave a mark. He kept getting up and trying to beat more and more, but I beat him every time. Eventually though, he managed to corner me against a wall and punched me square in the stomach, making me double over. Then he brought his elbows down to my back and I fell to the ground. He kept kicking me, and the last thing I heard before he kicked me in the face, hard enough to make me pass out, was a little girl scream

"DADDY!"

**Thanx for the reviews, I'll try to update soon. Please R&R.:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. But I do own everyone else.**

**Chapter 18:**

**Darry POV:**

I finished off the guy I was fighting and was about to go team up with Soda, but I looked over at Pony first. He was down on the ground, and John was kicking the daylights out of him. With one last, smooth kick to the head, Ponyboy was out. I was about to go over there and beat the guy for everything that he's done when I heard.

"DADDY!" I looked over to see Mally running to Ponyboy. I tried to stop her, but she was too close already and John had her in his arms. I looked back at Pony and realized that Silvia was in the kitchen window taking pictures of John. I started to make my way over to John and Mally.

"Don't move or the kid gets it!" John yelled, pulling a blade out of his pocket and holding it up to Mallys throat.

"DADDY!" Mally cried. I looked past John, to see Pony slowly waking up. I tried to keep the conversation going so Pony could wake up and come at John from behind. All of John's buddies were too busy taking care of themselves to look over and warn John, so I was only worried about hurting Mally.

"Hey, come on man. You don't really wanna hurt her do you?" I asked.

"I really don't care, and if it comes to that I will." He said.

**Pony POV:**

"Come on, think about it. You hurt her, you hurt your wife, and you go to jail. Is she really worth it?" I heard Darry ask.

"I'll take that chance." I heard John say. I opened my eyes to see the gang still fighting, now with the ratio 6 to 3, and Darry standing in front of John who was holding Mally and had a blade in his hand. I saw Darry glance at me and I knew he was stalling John for me, I nodded and looked around for something to hit him in the head with. I saw a branch not too far off, and slowly made my way over to pick it up.

"I'm pretty confident about not going to jail, seeing as it's my word against a bunch of greaser's." John said, as I made my way over to him and knocked him out with one smooth swing.

"DADDY!" Mally cried, as she ran over to me. I took her in my arms and went inside, followed by the gang as John's buddies stumbled over to their leader. As soon as everyone was inside Darry locked the door. I sat on the couch with Mally still in my arms, crying her eyes out. I looked over at the guys and they all looked pretty bad, I just wondered how bad I looked. If it was bad enough to scare my own child, it must have been pretty bad. But then again, Mally was probably scared because of how I had fought John, and eventually lost, getting hurt.

15 minutes later Mally was still crying into my shirt so I decided to take her into my room and calm her down there. When I left Dally was holding Mason, but Mason wasn't crying. I guess he'd seen Dallas fight before so he was used to it. I came into my room and sat down on my bed.

"I don't wanna live with them daddy." Mally whispered. It was pretty muffled but I understood.

"I know babygirl, I know." I said holding her close, not wanting to leave her ever again.

"Am I going to have to live with them because you took me away?" she asked.

"No." I lied. I really didn't know.

"You're lying." She said. She always could tell when I was.

"No I'm not. You're not going to live with them cause I won't let them take you away from me." I told her the truth.

"But you can't stop them. John said so." She cried.

"You just let me worry about that, ok?" I told her.

"Ok." she said. We stayed there for a little longer, but Mally started to get sleepy so I got her, her pills and let her fall asleep in my room before going back out into the living room.

"Hey." Johnny said as I sat down on the couch, next to Angie.

"Hey. Thanks for helping me out earlier." I told them.

"No problem, you know we'd never turn down a fight." Steve spoke.

"Ya, and besides, it was worth it." Dally said.

"You should really let me take a look at those bruises, and cuts." Angie said.

"Nah, I'm fine." I told her, kissing her forehead.

"How's Mally?" Darry asked.

"She'll be fine. She's just worried about having to go live with Jaime." I told them.

"Well neither of you have to worry about that. I took some pictures of how John handled Mally and then of how you handled her and I'm pretty sure that, that'll be enough for the judge." Silvia said, as she handed me a bunch of pictures. I took the pictures and looked through them, stopping at one of me and Mally in my bedroom.

The next day:

**Pony POV:**

I woke up the next morning next to Angie on the couch. The gang hadn't left until pretty late the night before so I ended up falling asleep right there on the couch with Angie beside me. I got up and went into my bedroom to check on Mally. She was still sleeping and she looked so peaceful. I went into the kitchen and started on breakfast, I thought I'd make French toast with eggs and bacon, chocolate milk, and chocolate cake. Just as I finished Mally came into the kitchen, dressed and ready to go to the trail. We were supposed to be there at 11: 30 and we had to be there at 12:45 so we had to hurry. Angie came in a few minutes after Mally and we ate breakfast.

After breakfast Angie left to go home and get ready for the trail, while I went to take a shower. I turned on the water and let it settle my nerves. I knew that John and Jaime would use my 'kidnapping' against me, but I had a good reason for it and I had the pictures that Silvia took to fall back on. I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and went to get dressed. I put on a baby blue dress shirt and my only suit on top. Mally was wearing her favourite jeans, which were dark blue with sparkly blue hearts on the bottom, and a lime green t-shirt with a white sweater on top.

"Ready to go?" I asked her. She just nodded. I was a little worried, she hadn't said anything all day, but I decided to just ignore it. We got into the car and drove to the court house. It was a pretty good half an hour drive, and it felt a little weird since Mally hadn't talked the whole. We finally arrived at the court house and met the gang there.

"You ready to have this whole thing over with, and be able to go back to your normal life?" Jason asked as we approached.

"Yes, definitely." I replied.

"How bout you?" Maddie asked Mally. Again, she just nodded.

"Well, lets head inside then." Dally said and we all followed. We did that thing where we stand up, the judge comes in, she sits down, and finally we sit down.

"I'd like to speak with Malvina Curtis before we proceed." The judge said before standing up and waiting by a door for Mally. Mally got up from where she was sitting, beside Darry and Kayla, and walked over to the judge, then walked with her into the other room.

**Mally POV:**

I walked into the other room with the 'judge' and sat down at a chair across from her.

"Malvina, which one of your parents would you prefer to live with?" she asked.

"My daddy, I guess."

"And why?" she asked. I wasn't in a talking mood at all that day so I just shrugged.

"Alright, let's get back out there alright?" she asked and I just nodded.

"Now when you go back out there I want you to go sit beside the bailiff, ok?" she asked and I just nodded again.

"Alright." She said again and we went back into the court room. She went back to her desk and I went to sit by the bailiff like she told me too.

**Pony POV:**

I had no idea what the conversation had gone like. The way Mally had been that whole morning worried me that she'd say something that would make the judge think I wasn't a good parent or she'd be too quiet and the judge would think of what was wrong.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright. It'll all work out the way we want." My lawyer told me.

"I hope so." I told him.

"In the custody case of Malvina Curtis, sole custody will be granted to…" the judge said. As soon as she paused before saying the name I started to hold my breath. "Neither parent." She finished. "Malvina Linda Curtis is to be put into a children's home until adoption."

**Ha ha, I just had to stop there. Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon but I'm not sure. My schedule for the summer is all weird. My grandparents are coming and I don't really know how much time I'll have to update but I'll try my best. Please R&R.:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. But I do own everyone else.**

**Chapter 19:**

**Pony POV:**

"What?!" I was outraged to say the least.

"It's for the best. It's obvious that Malvina doesn't want to live with her mother and you aren't a good enough guardian." The judge said. She seemed pretty calm for the fact that Jaime had broken down crying, I was pretty much spitting nails at her, the gang was furious and Mally was crying too.

"Mr. Curtis is the perfect guardian." My lawyer argued.

"We have reason to believe that he beats his daughter." She simply stated.

"What? Where the hell did you come up with that?" Dally spat from behind me. I looked over at John who had a smug smile on, even though he had just lost. Then all of a sudden it all clicked together, John had told the judge I had beaten Mally.

"I've never laid a hand on her, just ask her!" I yelled. Darry put a hand n my shoulder, trying to keep me from going over and punching the judge in the face. I could see the judge sigh, as if taking it into consideration and then nod her head. She took Mally from the bailiff and took her into the other room again.

**Mally POV:**

The judge took me to the other room again and asked if daddy had ever hit me.

"Malvina? I know it's hard but I need you to calm down, and tell me if your daddy has ever hit you." She asked, trying to be nice and sweet but she was frustrated and it came out in her voice. I just shook my head no, seeing as I couldn't stop the tears.

"He hasn't?" I just shook my head again.

"Are you sure?" this time I nodded.

"Not…. Even… after me and … and Mason broke his… trophy." I told her as tried to calm down. I knew it was my fault this had happened in the first place. I hadn't told I wanted to live with daddy, I had whispered that I guessed I wanted to live with him.

"Has anyone ever hit you? Or beaten you?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Who?"

"Mr. John."

"Mr. Fletcher?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"When?" She asked.

"When I had to stay with them."

"Do you remember why? Did he give you a reason?" she asked and I nodded.

"What was it?" she asked.

"I wanted to call my daddy in the middle of the night." I told her.

"So he hit you cause you wanted to call someone?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Alright, come with me sweetie." She said as I followed her back to the court room. When we came in I had to stay with her. When we came John was trying to get my mom to stop crying and uncle Darry and daddy's lawyer were trying reason with daddy. I wanted to run to daddy and tell him it was all my fault but I couldn't. instead I started crying again. If the judge hadn't changed her mind, my daddy would be sad forever and I'd never see him again and it'd all be my fault.

**Pony POV:**

"Ponyboy if you don't calm down whatever John told them they might begin to really believe no matter what Mally tells them." Darry told me. Darry and my lawyer were both trying to calm me down. The rest of the gang was pretty much working on calming themselves down. Just then the judge came back with Mally beside her, and I saw Mally burst into tears again when she saw me. my heart broke every time I saw another tear come down her face.

"QUIET!" the judge said, and everyone shut up. "I have decided that sole custody of Malvina Linda Curtis will, in fact, be granted to Mr. Curtis…" the whole gang started to shout and whoop as Mally ran over to me.

"And Mr. Fletcher, I sentence you to 1 year in jail and 1 year house arrest for child abuse." She finished, and left the court room while the bailiff went over to John and put handcuffs on him. Jaime was hysterical, she was crying cause she lost Mally and because her husband was going to jail, it most certainly wasn't one of her best days.

"Alright Ponyboy!" Two-Bit shouted. I just stood there hugging Mally as she cried into my neck. I wondered why she was crying but I let it go and just decided that it was probably because she was so overwhelmed.

And just as I had promised Mally, the gang and us went out for a late lunch. It was already 2:00 by the time we got our food and by now Mally had calmed down. She and Mason were having a straw wrappers sword fight while everyone talked. After the lunch Soda thought that we should play a football game to celebrate the occasion so we all drove over to the lot and played football while the kids played tag. The teams were Darry, me, Johnny, and Jason, against Dally, Two-Bit, Steve and Soda. Steve and Soda wanted to be on the same team so they could try out their new 'brilliant idea' on how to win. Of course it didn't help seeing as my team was winning 14 to 8.

The girls had decided to go to the house and start dinner, Darry had insisted that we all stay at the Curtis house for the night. While we were taking a break I looked over at the kids who were now sitting on the abandoned couch, watching us play.

"Alright let's go up to 16, cause we should be going back soon." Steve announced.

"Come on! You just wanna quit cause your team's losing." Darry teased but we ended up agreeing.

It was our ball this time, Darry passed me the ball, I caught it and threw it to Johnny who scored our next touchdown.

"Steve I told you to cover Johnny!" Dally screamed.

"I tried, the kid's hard to keep an eye on!" Steve complained.

"Come on! Let's finish the game before the kids fall asleep." I said.

This time Dally's team had the ball, Steve threw it to Soda but I intercepted the throw and threw the ball to Jason who threw it to Darry, who scored the winning touchdown.

"YES!"

"AWWWW, COME ON!" Steve complained.

"Not fair you had Darry and Pony on your team! Darry's the football star and Pony's the fastest runner from the whole gang." Two-Bit whined.

"You're just jealous cause you lost." Johnny said.

"Come on, let's get to the house before the girls go mad." I laughed.

**Hey! Here's my next chapter, I'm trying to update as much as I possibly can now. My grandparents are coming on Tuesday so I'll probably have at least one more chapter up but then I'm not sure how it'll go. Please R&R.:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. But I do own everyone else.**

**Chapter 20:**

**Pony POV:**

A whole two weeks have passed by and right now Mason was having his 4th birthday party. Last week Darry had invited everyone over to the Curtis House for a barbeque and he and Kayla ended up announcing that they were gonna have a baby. The baby was due sometime in late winter or early spring. I was really excited for them, Darry had always cared a lot for me and Soda, and I knew he'd make a great father. Darry and I were making the burgers at the party when Darry started to ask some questions.

"Hey Pone?"

"Ya?"

"How did it feel when you first found out about Mally?" He asked.

"Well, I mean I was obviously scared, I mean I didn't know nothing bout babies, and it was just me, Jason, and Maddie to raise her, but after a little while that went away and I couldn't imagine being away from her. I'm still scared that I'll make a wrong decision and it'll ruin her life as well as mine, but I try to take it one day at a time." I explained. "Why? Is Superman scared of becoming an official father?" I teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny." He joked.

"Don't worry, you and Kayla will make great parents. Don't forget that you already raised me and Soda, and we turned out fine; didn't we?"

"Ya, I guess. It's just different from raising a baby and raising two teenage boys." Darry said.

"Hey don't worry, I mean look at Dallas and Sylvia. They were the last people on earth you'd expect to have a kid, and Mason is a good kid, and they're raising him pretty well." I stated.

"Ya, I guess you're right. Thanks Ponyboy."

"No problem. So you guys going to continue dad's tradition and give the baby a unique name?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"I remember how you and Soda used to come home after school every year and complain about all the kids that said your names were too 'unique'. I just wanna have to deal with that." He said.

"So pick something unique but subtle, like I did for Mally."

"I dunno, I guess it really depends on how Kayla feels." He said.

"How much longer till the burgers are done? Cause the kids are getting hungry." Dally interrupted.

"They're ready right now." Darry told him, taking the last burgers off the grill.

"K, great. FOOD'S READY!" Dally yelled.

We ate, Mason opened presents and then we all left, well at least all the adults did, the kids ended up having a sleepover thing. I wondered if Dally and Silvia could handle 5 kids on their own for a night. Since Mally was over at Mason's though, Angie decided she'd come over and keep me company for the night, and it was real nice to have her around. She and I hadn't really had time to get together so it was nice.

Angie and I were sitting on the couch, watching a movie when she started asking questions.

"Hey Pony?"

"Ya?"

"Have you ever thought about having more kids?"

"Ya, sure."

"How many more do you want?"

"1 or 2 I guess."

"How old do you want Mally to be before you have anymore?"

"I dunno, four I guess. Why?"

"Just wondering."

**Hey sorry that it took me so long to update, but i've been really busy lately and I've had a pretty bad case of writers block. As you can tell by that chapter it's still not over. I'll try to update as much as possible but I'm pretty busy for the rest of the summer so I don't know how much time I'll have to type it up. Please R&R.:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. But I do own everyone else.**

**Chapter 21:**

**Pony POV:**

I had been planning for weeks to ask Angie to marry, but I had to make sure that Mally liked her first, and that's what I was doing tonight. I had made Mally's favourite dinner, hamburgers and fries, and I was planning on asking her what she really thought of Angie.

"Daddy when is dinner gonna be ready?" Mally asked, as she came into the kitchen.

"It's ready right now." I told her as I set the bowl of fries on the table. After she was done her burger and finishing off her fries I decided to ask her.

"So Mally, I have a very important question for you." I told her.

"Ok, Daddy." She said.

"What do think of Angie? And I want you tell the truth."

"I really like her. She's always nice to me and she really likes you. Why?" she replied.

"Well cause I was actually thinking I might ask her to marry me. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good!" she screamed as she hugged me. "I just have two questions."

"Alright, shoot." I asked her as I started to clear the table.

"Is Angie gonna be like my mom now?" she asked.

"Uhhhh, ya sort of."

"Can I call her mom?"

"You'll have to ask her that." I laughed.

"Ok, I'll call her and ask her right now!" she said as she started to run to the phone.

"NO!" I ran after her and grabbed her before she reached the phone.

"You can't tell anyone, got it? Not until I ask Angie at least." I told her.

"Ok Daddy." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Ok, now go get ready for bed, I'll be in there soon to tuck you in." I said, as she started on her way to her room.

_**The next night**_

"So where ya taking Angie tonight?" Johnny asked as I put on my coat. I was taking Angie on a date tonight and I was gonna pop the question, so Johnny was watching Mally.

"To a restaurant for dinner probably." I told him as Mally came running in to the room.

"Don't forget to ask her daddy." Mally said as she hugged me.

"Ask who what?" Johnny asked, confused.

"Mally wants me to ask Angie if she has any dolls from when she was a kid that Mally could have." I covered. Johnny nodded, satisfied as I picked Mally up.

"Remember you can't tell anyone, got it?" I reminded her.

"Ok. Got the ring?" she whispered.

"Yes, now you be good ok and I shouldn't be later than 11:00 but if I am then Johnny, you can take over my room." I told him and left.

**Angie POV:**

The date had been going really good so far, Pony had taken me to one of the nicest restaurants in the middle class part of town, and now we were taking a walk in the park.

"Angie, there's something I wanna ask you." Pony said as he stopped walking. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"What's up?" I asked. He got down on one knee and said.

"Angie, will you marry me?"

"YES! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I said as I hugged him. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger, it was beautiful. It was a simple round diamond standing on top of a beautiful gold band. I had never been happier in my life!

"Wait, is Mally ok with this?" I asked.

"Ya, I made sure she was." Pony said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Ya, the only question she had was whether she could call you Mom." He replied.

"Tell her she can call me whatever she wants." I said as I kissed him.

**Well here's another chapter for ya. Hope you liked it, it seems a little rushed to me, but I just wanna get the story flowing so it's kinda hard. I dunno, tell what you think, please R&R. Next chapter will be up a.s.a.p.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. But I own everyone else though.**

**Chapter 22:**

**Pony POV:**

It was Sunday today and Angie was moving in with me and Mally today. Tim, Curly and Tim's gang were helping out. Tim and Curly were the only people that knew about the engagement, but that wasn't gonna last for long. Angie and I had invited everyone over for a bar-b-que. We had told everyone that it was a bar-b-que to celebrate Angie's and mine moving in together but what they didn't know was that tonight Angie and I were gonna tell them that we were engaged too.

"Daddy, when is everyone coming for dinner?" Mally asked, when we finished bringing in the boxes.

"Around five." I told her.

"You guys sure you don't wanna stay?" Angie asked Tim and Curly. We were all standin around the living room.

"Ya, we already know everything and it's gonna be crowded enough without us." Tim said.

"Alright, if you're sure." Angie teased.

"We're sure. We gotta get going anyways, we'll see ya'll around." Curly said, following Tim out the door.

"Definitely." I told them.

"Bye- bye." Mally said as the left.

"So what now?" I asked Angie as she sat beside on the couch.

"Now we relax for a bit, then start cooking and unpacking some stuff." Angie stated.

"Alright."

"So can I call you mommy now?" Mally asked Angie as she sat on my lap.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Angie smiled as she started to tickle Mally. I was thrilled that they were getting along so well.

"But not tonight." I told Mally.

"Why not?" she asked as Angie stopped tickling her.

"Ya why not? It'd be a great way to bring up our engagement." Angie said.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"Well we can't just all of a sudden say that we're engaged, and if Mally calls me mommy then everyone will be curious and eventually someone will ask about it and there's the perfect chance." Angie said, as if she'd thought it over already.

"Alright in that's how you want it." I gave in.

"YAY!" Mally screamed as she hugged me and then Angie, then ran into her room.

"Well she's happy." Angie laughed.

"Apparently." I laughed as I turned on the tv. Angie and I ended up falling asleep, watching a movie but were awoken abruptly by someone shaking us. I opened my eyes and found myself staring straight into the eyes of Mally.

"Wake up daddy, it's 3:00 everyone will be here in two hours." She said.

"Why didn't you wake us up sooner?" I asked as I got up and woke up Angie.

"Cause I got caught up playing dolls." Mally said and I realized she had two of her favourite dolls in her hands.

"Alright. Mally I'm gonna need you to go clean up your toys and help Angie cook, ok?" I told her.

"Ok!" she said running into her room. I was a little shocked and confused at first, most kids hate having to help out their parents, but then I realized that she was so excited because she was finally gonna cook with 'her mom'.

"What time is it?" Angie asked as she slowly woke up.

"It's 3:15" I told her as I made my way out to the backyard with the meat for bar-b-quing.

"Oh, my, god. We're running so late!" I heard her shriek.

"Don't worry, Mally said she'd help you out." I yelled to her.

**Soda POV:**

It was 4:58 and we were just leaving the house. Me, Katie, Kayla, and Darry that is. We were supposed to be at Pony's house in two minutes and it took ten to get to his house, but we had to wait cause the girls just couldn't find the right outfits.

I was really excited, I mean we never had very lucky lives, and now we were almost all married, Dally had a kid, Darry was having a kid, Pony had Mally, and now Pony and Angie were moving in together. I was proud of Pony, personally, he used to be a pretty shy kid and now he was moving in with his girlfriend.

**Pony POV:**

Luckily we were able to finish the majority of the dinner before the gang started to show up. Dally and Sylvia were the first to show up and as soon as they came through the door Mally and Mason ran outside to play and wait for everyone else to show up. The only things I was nervous about at this point were telling everyone about me and Angie and Mally telling Mason early and having him tell Dally or Sylvia.

"So, have you had time to unpack at all?" I heard Sylvia ask Angie as they sat on the couch.

"A little, but not really." Angie lied.

"So how come you and Angie decided to move in together?" Dally asked as he and I got some beers.

"I dunno, it just sorta popped into my head." I told him.

"And Mally is ok with it?" he asked.

"Yep. She loves having Angie around." I told him as we sat down at the table.

"Maybe it's time you made it permanent."

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe it's time you asked Angie to marry you." He simply stated. I had to try really hard not to burst out laughing at that.

"I dunno, let's just see where this living together thing works out." I told him.

"Uncle Johnny!" I heard Mally yell, so I walked to the door.

"Hey Pone."

"Hey Johnny." I said.

"Hey Johnny, Nancy." Angie said as they came in.

"Hey guys." They said.

"And I was sure the Curtises would all be here before us." Two-Bit said, coming in the door with Sam.

"Hey Two-Bit, Sam." I said.

"Hey."

**Mally POV:**

It was kinda hard not to tell my aunts and uncles about my dad and Angie when they went past me and Mason but it was extremely hard to not tell Mason. After uncle Two-Bit came it became even harder because Mason started to ask questions.

"Is it weird living with Angie?" she asked.

"No, I like it." I told him.

"Do you like her enough to have her become your mom?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked trying to act casual, like my daddy told me to.

"Cause my daddy told me and my mommy on the way over that in about a month or two your dad will probably ask Angie to marry him." Mason said.

"Want something to drink?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Sure." He said and I followed him into the house. He went into the kitchen were my daddy was with my uncles. I wanted to ask either my dad or Angie whether or not I could tell Mason but my dad seemed kinda busy so I went into the living room and walked over to Angie.

"If I were you, I'd be careful. Living with a guy is way different then living with your brother or father." Aunt Sam was saying as I went to Angie.

"Pony's nothing like Two-Bit though and I grew up with Tim and Curly Shepard, there isn't nothing I haven't seen." Angie said. I climbed on her lap, so I would be able to whisper to her and waited for a pause in their conversation.

"Can I tell Mason that you and Daddy are engaged?" I whispered.

"I don't see any problem with it as long as he promises not to tell, but I'd ask your daddy first." She whispered back.

"But he's really busy." I told her out loud.

"Pony! Your daughter needs you!" she yelled to daddy, and winked at me, I just smiled.

"What's up?" my daddy asked as he picked up off of Angie's lap.

"Can I tell Mason that you and Angie are engaged? Angie said I could as ong as he promises not to tell." I whispered.

"Alright, but you have to threaten him with something so we're sure he won't tell." My dad said after looking at Angie. i laughed at the last part of his deal.

"Ok." I said as he put me down. "MASON!" I yelled running into the kitchen, grabbing Mason's hand and pulling him into my room. I heard my dad and mom(Angie) laugh and I saw everyone else give me confused, yet amused, looks.

"Whoa, what's up Mally?" he asked as I let go of his hand to put a chair against my door so no one could come in.

"I have something to tell you, but you have to swear on your action figures that you won't tell anyone." I said.

"Alright."

"Ok, your daddy was sort of right. My dad didn't wait a month but he and Angie are getting married." I told him.

"What?! I have to tell my dad!" he said and rushed out the door.

"DADDY GRAB MASON!" I yelled, knowing I wouldn't be fast enough. I mean I was fast but he had gotten a pretty good start, and he was stronger than me. I came into the kitchen to see my dad holding Mason against his legs with his hand over Mason's mouth, I guess Mason hadn't caught on to my trick of licking the person's hand. I went over to Mason and reminded him of his deal.

"Remember you tell, I get your action figures." I said and smiled knowing he would never give them up. His action figures were his favourite toys, like my dolls for me.

"Fine. You win." He said after my dad took his hand off his mouth.

"Haha! You just lost to a girl!" I said and took off running.

"Did not! You threatened me! That's different!" he yelled running after me. We kept running around until my daddy called us for dinner.

**Pony POV:**

"Dinner's ready!" I yelled from the backyard, and everyone piled into the back.

"Mommy can I have more fries?" Mally asked when we were eating. I had gotten myself ready for this though, cause I saw her get an evil-like look in her eyes, and smile mischievously at Angie, who smiled back and nodded slightly. I looked around the table and almost everyone had stopped eating, and the people who were still eating I could tell were eating to make it look like they weren't so interested.

"Mommy?" Two-Bit finally asked. Mally, Angie, me and Mason smiled, I figured Mally had told him the plan.

"Ya." Angie answered.

"Care to elaborate?" Steve asked.

"Sure." Angie said and looked at me. I smiled and looked at Mally, knowing she'd be happier if she could 'elaborate'. She smiled back and opened her mouth to start talking, and I saw Angie reach into her pocket, where she'd kept the ring til now.

"Daddy asked Angie to marry him on Friday and she said I could call her mommy." Mally said, smiling.

**Here's the next chapter, hope you liked it. I'll update a.s.a.p. Please R&R.:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. But I own everyone else though.**

**Chapter 23:**

**Pony POV:**

"YOU"RE WHAT?!" everyone demanded.

"We're engaged." Angie said showing the ring on her finger.

"That's great! Why didn't you tell us?" Soda yelled and hugged us, followed by everyone else.

"We just did, didn't we?" I teased.

"Ha Ha, very funny little man." Darry joked.

"So when's the wedding?" Katie asked.

"We haven't exactly talked about that yet." Angie told them.

"Well then we should start shouldn't we." Kayla said and practically dragged Angie into the house with all the other girls.

The rest of the evening was spent planning as much of the wedding as the girls could, and the guys drinking beer and playing football. The day was turning out great, the only thing that could have made it better was having mom and dad here.

**Mally POV:**

All the adults were busy either talking or playing football so Mason and I just played in my room, but after about two hours we got bored of that and decided to go outside. We walked into the living room but Angie and our aunts were too busy chatting, so we waited for the to stop for a second.

"Mally and I are going to play outside." Mason quickly said when the paused.

"Alright, be careful, your daddies and uncles are playing football on the side of the house." Mason's mom said before turning back to the conversation. We ran out and played in the front yard for a while but that got boring eventually too so we decided to go to the lot by uncle Darry's house. It was only a few blocks away so we could walk.

**Pony POV:**

After about two hours of football we decided to go back in and see how far the girls had gotten in planning the wedding.

"Hey, how's it going?" Two-Bit asked as we came into the house.

"Fine. Can you tell the kids to come in, it's getting pretty late." Sylvia said.

"What kids? Mally and Mason aren't out there." Dally said as he and Steve came from the kitchen holding beers for everyone.

"I'll check if they're sleeping in Mally's room." I said as I placed my beer down and walked over to Mally's bedroom door. I opened it and switched the light on the find the room empty.

"They must be outside in the back, cause they're not in there." I said, walking to the door that lead to the backyard. "Mally! Mason! Come on in!" I yelled. No answer. "MALLY! MASON!" I tried again. No answer.

"They're not out there!" I said coming into the living room.

"What?!" Angie and Sylvia said in unison.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go look for them. Where would they go that's walking distance?" Darry asked, surprisingly calm.

"The lot!" Dally stated after a few minutes of thought, and we all ran out the door towards the lot.

We searched all around the lot but still no sign of the kids.

"Where the hell could they be?" Dally asked.

**Mally POV:**

We were about half way to the lot when a car pulled over beside us. It was a nice looking car and I didn't recognize it at first but then, when the driver stepped out, I remembered where I'd seen it before.

"Did you little ones get lost?" he asked faking nice. Mason and I stepped back, apparently he remembered him too.

"N…No Sir." I told him.

"Well one of you will be lost in a matter of minutes." He said and yanked me away from Mason. He grabbed me in his arms and locked me in the backseats of the car. Then he went and chased Mason around the lot until he caught him and hit him a few times, then he let him go and came back to the car and drove away with me.

**Pony POV:**

"Just calm down guys, we'll find them." Darry said.

"We can't calm down! Our kids are missing! It's like when Johnny and Pony went missing for that week! Remember how scared you were? Well that's how scared I am except ten times more cause NO ONE knows where they went!" Dally yelled. Then I heard a little whimper like sound.

"Shhh." I said.

"Don't tell me to be quiet Pone, not now." Dally turned to me.

"Shut up Dallas, I think I heard something!" I yelled. It was silent for a few minutes then we heard a rustling in the bushes and Mason emerged.

"DADDY!" he yelled and ran over to Dally.

"Where's Mally?" Sylvia asked him, but he just buried his face in Dally's neck.

"Mas, we're gonna need you to tell us where Mally is." Sylvia told him.

"He took her." He simply stated before bursting into tears.

"What do you mean? Who took her, where?" Dally asked.

"That man that wanted to take her away from uncle Pony, he came in his car and took her away." He cried, and my heart sank.

**Here's the next chapter, hope you liked it. I'll update a.s.a.p. Please R&R.:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. But I own everyone else though.**

**Chapter 24:**

**Pony POV:**

"Ya she's three years old, green/grey eyes, and reddish brown hair… he's in his mid to late twenties, his name's John Fletcher, and his address is 5743 housing avenue." I heard Darry tell the cops. We had been out looking for Mally for hours but didn't find her so Darry called the cops and they were over asking for appearances.

"Alright , well since you know pretty much everything about this guy it makes it easier to find him and your daughter but there is still no guarantee. Thing is he might have dumped her to a friend or something or taken her somewhere, but we'll do our best to find her. For now all you can do is get as much rest as you can." The officer said before leaving. Dally and Sylvia had left to calm down Mason but everyone else was still here.

"He's right Pone. It might be a good idea for you to get some sleep." Steve said.

"No, no it's not. I have to go find her, I can't just sit here and wait." I said, getting up, grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

I drove all around Tulsa searching the streets, but I didn't find her. Finally I decided to go to Jamie's house. When I got there the lights were all turned off and there was no car in the drive way. I walked up to the front door and turned the door knob. I knew that it was most likely locked but I had to try, and to my surprise it was unlocked. I walked in and looked around to find the house deserted, not even Jamie or Mac were there. I remembered Mally showing me the basement and I ran faster than I had ever run before down the stairs. I got there but the doors were locked, so I backed up as much as I could and ran at the door, breaking it in the process. I searched the room with my eyes and spotted something curled up in the far corner of the room.

"Mally, honey is that you?" I asked, walking closer.

"DADDY!" she screamed running into my arms. "I'm sorry daddy, but Mason and I were so bored." She cried.

"Shhhhhh. It's ok, it doesn't matter." I told her as I hugged her tighter, and she tightened her grip on my neck.

"I wanna go home." She whispered after a few minutes.

"Alright, come on." I told her, carrying her to the car.

"Can we go see Mason?" Mally asked, as we neared the street with their house.

"Maybe, why don't we see if they're asleep first." I told her.

"Ok." She said, as I turned onto the street where Dally lives. I parked in their driveway to see the lights in the living room on. I got out of the car and then took Mally and walked over to the door, knocking on it.

"Yeah?" Dally asked as he opened the door. "Mally? You found her?" he asked.

"Ya, but she wanted to see Mason before going home." I explained.

"Ya, sure come on in." he said, as he stepped aside, allowing us to enter. "Mason is in his room." he told Mally and she ran into Mason's room.

"Where'd you find her?" Sylvia asked.

"Jamie's house."

"How did you get her away from him?" Dally asked.

"No one was there, I guess he realized what he did and got scared and ran. He locked her in the basement but the idiot forgot to lock the front door." I told them.

"How did you get to her if the door was locked?" Sylvia asked.

"I broke the door down." I told them as Mally came back into the room with Mason behind her.

"Ready to go home?" I asked her. She just shook her head.

"Can Mally stay for a sleepover?" Mason asked Dally, and Dally looked at me. I wanted to spend the night with Mally but I understood why they wanted a sleepover, Mason had been there when John had taken her away and they just wanted to be together to make sure everything was ok. They were like brother and sister.

"Sure, I'll pick you up tomorrow." I told her, and Mason and her ran into his room.

"You sure about this?" Dally asked.

"Ya, it'll be good for them." I said.

"Ok, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Hey anything happen to Mason?" I asked.

"Ya, apparently the jerk took a few punches on him, but nothing big." Dally said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Sylvia asked.

"Mally said something about hoping that Mason wasn't too hurt." I said as I walked out the door. I got into the car and drove home, everyone was still there when I got there. They were all sitting in the living room, when I got there and Angie and Darry stood up when I walked in while everyone else's heads shot up.

"Did you find her?" Angie asked.

"Yeah I did. Had to break a door down though." I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"So where is she?" Darry asked.

"Oh, she wanted to see Mason and she ended up sleeping over there." I told them and went to bed.

**Here's the next chapter, hope you liked it. I'll admit that it was a little rushed but I'm really busy and I wanted another chapter up so I was rushing. I'll update a.s.a.p. Please R&R.:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. But I own everyone else though.**

**Chapter 25:**

**Mally POV:**

It had been one whole month since I was kidnapped and mommy's and daddy's wedding was in two months. I couldn't wait for the wedding, mommy and daddy had made me the flower girl and Mason was the ring boy. Ever since I was kidnapped Mason and I weren't even allowed in the front yard without an adult but we could go in the back. Mason had become much more protective of me also, even though he is only about a year older than me.

"Mally, come and eat dinner!" mommy called.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, as I sat down at the table.

"Pizza." Mommy said as she put the pizza on the table.

"Where's daddy?" I asked as I grabbed my second piece.

"He had to stay at his office later today." Mommy said.

"Oh." Was my response. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, mommy was cleaning dishes so it only made sense. I opened the door to see two officers standing in front of me.

"Hello young lady. Is your mommy home?" the lady officer asked. I nodded and yelled for mommy to come to the door.

"Hi how may I help you?" mommy asked.

"Are you Angie Shepard?" the man officer asked.

"Yes."

"We're gonna need you to come to the hospital."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Your husband has been in a car accident." The man officer said.

"What?"

"A drunk driver ran a red light and crashed into your husband's car." The lady officer said.

"Mally I want you to go get your coat and grab my wallet and my car keys off of my dresser ok?" she told me and I ran to do as I was told. Half an hour later we were in the hospital waiting to see how my daddy was and mommy was calling all my uncles. All that we knew was that the car accident had been a pretty bad one. The officers had told us that daddy's car had been flipped a couple times because of the speed that the other driver was going.

**Darry POV:**

The whole gang had come over for beer and everything except for Pony, Angie and Mally. Apparently Pony was working late and Angie had a lot of stuff to finish around the house. We were all laughing and having a great time when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Darry?" it was Angie and she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah."

"You gotta get to the hospital."

"Why, what's going on?" I asked. everyone was still talking and laughing so it was a little hard to hear her.

"It's Ponyboy. He was driving home from work when a drunk driver ran a red light and smashed right into him. The officers said that because of the speed that the drunk was going it caused Pony's car to flip a couple times. We're not sure how bad off he is but it's gotta be bad cause none of the nurses wanna tell us anything." She said before breaking down into tears. My heart sank as soon as she said 'and smashed right into him.' This was all to familiar, these were the exact same words that I had heard from the cops when mom and dad died.

"We'll be there as soon as possible." I told her before hanging up. The gang had stopped talking and were waiting on me to fill them in. I turned around and knew how pale I must have gotten cause everyone looked scared and worried.

"What's wrong Dar?" Soda asked me. I hated this, I had to be the one to tell him and Pony when mom and dad died and I was in that position again telling that his little brother was in a car accident similar to the one our parents had.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Kayla asked.

"That… That was Angie. Sh… she said that um…"

"That what?" Dally asked.

"Pony's been in a car accident."

"What?!" Soda demanded.

"How bad?" Johnny asked.

"Angie said that all the cops told her was that the impact of the crash caused Pony's car to flip a few times." I told them before we all rushed out of the house and to the hospital.

**Than for the reviews, hope you like the next chapter, I'll try to update a.s.a.p.:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. But I own everyone else though.**

**Chapter 26:**

**Darry POV:**

Soda, Angie and I were the only ones to stay at the hospital all night. With all of us here the waiting room was pretty crowded and the kids were tired so everyone else left to go back to the house. It took quite a bit of persuading for Johnny and Mally to leave but eventually they left with everyone else. The nurses still wouldn't tell us anything and we couldn't get a hold of Pony's doctor. I wasn't about to tell anyone but I was starting to get really worried that he hadn't survived.

"Are you the relatives of Ponyboy Michael Curtis?" A doctor asked me, Angie and Soda.

"Yes." I told him.

"How is he? Will he be ok? When can we take him home?" Soda shot questions one right after the other.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it looks like he wasn't strong enough to survive the crash." The doctor said.

"What?! No this can't be happening, No! No, he's not dead!" Soda shot right into denial while Angie and I were just left stunned.

"Calm down son. I was just joking, no one ever really likes that joke. Anyway, he'll be just fine. He was very lucky to get out alive. He has two broken ribs, his left wrist is sprained, and he had two cuts that needed stitching. One was on his right leg and the other was right on is hair line. My guess is he'll be out in about two to three days." He told us, answering all of Soda's questions. Soda and I couldn't stop glaring at him. How could he joke that our baby brother was dead and expect us to say 'oh that's ok' or laugh our heads off.

"Can we see him?" Angie asked.

"Sure, he's in room 402, it's at the end of the hall." He told us and then practically ran out of the room.

"Jerk." Soda mumbled.

"Come, lets go see our baby brother." I told him, putting my arm around his shoulders and leading him to Pony's room.

**Pony POV:**

I woke up 10 minutes before the doctor came into my room to tell me that I had two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and two stitched cuts. The nurse had just left after checking up on me and I was alone. I couldn't help but wonder if the gang had been told yet, and just then Soda, Darry and Angie came into my room.

"Hey guys."

"Ponyboy, how do you feel?" Angie asked.

"Fine I guess, I look like I was just in a three hour long rumble but I feel 100 times worse." I joked.

"You have no idea how worried we were about you." Soda said.

"I might have a slight idea, seeing as you and Darry are just getting the colour in your skin back." I teased.

"Ya, well the doctor made a 'not so funny' joke." Darry said.

"Yeah? And what would that have been?" I asked.

"When he came to finally tell us how your are he 'joked' that you were dead before telling us the truth." Soda filled me in.

**Thanx for the reviews, hope you like the next chapter, I'll try to update a.s.a.p.:)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Change can be good**

**Summary:**** Ponyboy goes off to college with a scholarship but what happens in College?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. But I own everyone else though.**

**Chapter 27:**

Two Months Later

**Pony POV:**

I had to stay in the hospital for about two days, but I was banned from working for a week after that, even though all I do when I'm working is sit and listen to people's problems. Two-Bit kept joking about how it was pretty great timing I had when I got into the car accident that week cause that week was the last week for summer vacation meaning no day care for Mason and Mally. Angie and Sylvia didn't like leaving me with the kids cause the doctor said that for the whole week I should be in bed and not worry about anything. I was tired of lying in bed all the time though so I lied to them and told them I had been in bed pretty much the whole time (except to make the kids lunch) when I was walking around doing stuff all day and got back into bed five minutes before Angie got home from work. Mason and Mally had laugh attacks all week from the fact that nobody even suspected anything. All I could hope was that Mally wouldn't catch on and become as good from hiding things from me when she was a teen.

The wedding was in half an hour and only the guys were at the house, the girls had left to the church to get ready. I was a little nervous about it all but Johnny was the only one who knew about it. Johnny was my best man and Sylvia was Angie's maid of honour.

"Don't worry, every guy gets nervous before they get married. It's normal. Hell, even Darry was nervous. I think Dal was the most nervous from all of us but then again he didn't really wanna get married at the time." Johnny said.

"Thanks Johnny, but I think I'll be worried until this is all over and Angie and I are married." I told him.

"Hey come on it's time to go." Darry said. The church was 20 minutes away and I was supposed to be there 10 minutes before the ceremony started.

The ceremony was great and Angie looked gorgeous. Her dress was strapless and went out a little at the waist line. Mally and Mason looked adorable and Mally looked like she couldn't be happier of my choice of bride.

After their honeymoon Angie and Pony ended up having a baby boy who they named Josh.

Mally and Mason started dating when they were sixteen(seventeen in Mason's case) and got married when they finished college.

Two-Bit and Sam had a baby boy named Jack.

Soda and Katie had a baby girl who they named Cheris.

And Darry and Kayla ended up having twins, one was a boy and the other a girl. Kayla named the boy Tommy and Darry named the girl Heidi.

_**The End**_

**Thanx for the reviews, hope you liked the last chapter. I have another story that I'm working on and I'll post that one sometime this week, so please check it out!:)**

**Until next time, **

**Girlz-Rule**


End file.
